Tak Disangka
by Uchiha Aimi
Summary: Sakura sangat ingin melupakan si 'Dia'. Namun, ada seseorang yg sempat membuat Sakura mengingatnya kembali./bad Summary./CHAPTER 6 Updt/ Rnr Please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Bunyi alarm membangunkan ku. Para tetangga sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Itu pertanda mentari sudah tinggi naik. Aku pun langsung bergegas mandi. Karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama kami masuk sekolah setelah libur. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Haruno Sakura, aku berumur 16 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Disana, aku di tempatkan di kelas XI Ipa 1.

.

.

.

Di sekolah

"_Hei katanya ada murid baru yah?" "iya. Aku harap sih dia cowok" "huh. Dasar kau". _Samar-samar Sakura mendengar berita tersebut. 'Murid baru yah?' batin Sakura

Tak terasa langkah Gadis yang memilki rambut yang unik ini-berwarna pink-, sudah sampai di kelasnya. Belum sempat ia duduk di tempatnya, tangannya langsung di 'terkam' oleh Sahabatnya.

"Ada apa _pig_? Aku belum merapatkan pantat ku di kursi, tangan mu langsung datang 'menerkam' tangan ku yang malang ini" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang sudah di 'terkam' oleh Ino.

"Huh. Kau berlebihan _forehead_" Ino mendengus. "Aku punya berita bagus untuk mu Sakura" sambungnya dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar

"kau aneh _pig. _Jarang sekali aku melihat mata mu berbinar seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"huh." Dengus Ino *Lagi* "yah. Tentu saja. Kau tau tidak Sakura?-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura pun langsung menjawab

"Tidak".

"ah. _Forehead._ Ayolah, dengar saja cerita ku ini." Mohon Ino

Sakura menghela nafas "hn. Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Ino?"

Saat mendengar Ino bercerita, Sakura kaget saat mengetahui bahwa..

"ja-jadi kau sudah jadian dengan sai-senpai?" Tanya Sakura penuh tidak percaya

"sstt. Jangan berisik _forehead._ Nanti yang lain pada tau. Aku kan masih malu. Iya, aku jadian dengannya. Tepatnya itu, kemarin. Sewaktu pulang sekolah itu loh."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' saja. Memang ia mengingat, kalau Sai-senpai sempat mengajak Ino pulang. Dan juga mereka jadi akrab karena mereka berdua merupakan anggota Osis. Dan juga, Sakura tahu, kalau sahabatnya ini memang mencintai Sai-senpai dari dulu. Pantas saja Ino sangat senang. Cinta ia terbalaskan oleh orang yang ia cinta.

Hn. Cinta. Kata yang tak asing lagi ditelinga Sakura.

Memang Sakura sudah mengenal yang namanya sejak dari SMP. Namun cinta yang begitu pahit. karena, Sakura belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. karena, senpainya itu-

-sudah meninggal.

"..Ra.. Sakura. Kau kenapa melamun sih? Ingat 'Dia' ?" Tanya Ino yang tangannya sedari tadi menggunjang bahu Sakura dengan pelan.

"yah begitulah Ino." Jawab Sakura dengan wajahnya menghadap ke lantai.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kau masih menyesal. karena kau belum mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya. Tapi, sudahilah penyesalan mu itu Sakura. Kau kan tahu kalau 'dia'-"

Perkataan Ino terpotong saat Asuma-sensei sudah masuk di kelas. Dan Sakura segera kembali ke tempat asalnya-bangkunya. Ia melihat Asuma-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama sorang pria di sampingnya.

**Sakura POV**

Aku pun melihat Asuma-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama seorang pria di sampingnya. Aku pun melihat, teman-teman wanita ku langsung terpanah dengan pemuda tersebut. Memang. Ia memiliki wajah yang berparas tampan, kulit yang putih, dan matanya yang tajam bak elang.

Tapi, Aku sempat menahan tawa saat melihat rambutnya yang aneh bin unik tersebut. Aku baru mengingat 'sesuatu' saat melihat matanya.

Oh tidak, kanapa ia mengingatkan ku pada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Hai minna. Salam kenal. Aku Author baru disini. Aku harap dengan fic ku yang pertama2 ini, kalian bisa menyukainya. Kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan bisa melalui review.

So, review please ^^ ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sakura POV**_

_Aku pun melihat Asuma-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama seorang pria di sampingnya. Aku pun melihat, teman-teman wanita ku langsung terpanah dengan pemuda tersebut. Memang. Ia memiliki wajah yang berparas tampan, kulit yang putih, dan matanya yang tajam bak elang. _

_Tapi, Aku sempat menahan tawa saat melihat rambutnya yang aneh bin unik tersebut. Aku baru mengingat 'sesuatu' saat melihat matanya. _

_Oh tidak, kanapa ia mengingatkan ku pada..._

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo(maybe), gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Selamat Membaca ^^

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura. Kenapa kau melamun? Kau terpesona yah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten-teman sebangku ku.

"E-eh. Sasuke ? jadi, namanya Sasuke yah?"

"Iya. Tadi dia udah perkenalan diri kok. Sasuke itu murid pindahan dari Iwa High School. Terus, nama lengkap Sasuke itu Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ohh. Heh ? Uchiha kata mu?" Tanya ku. aku begitu kaget saat mengetahui dia berasal daari klan Uchiha.

"iya. Huft. Syukur suara mu tidak keras. Kalau tidak, kita akan dimarahi Sensei lohh."

"heheh. Maaf yah Tenten"

Mungkin kah Sasuke punya hubungan keluarga dengan-nya ? memang sih, dia memiliki mata _onyx_ yang mirip. Dan juga, mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan yang sama-klan Uchiha.

"hei. kamu sakit yah, Sakura ?" Tanya Tenten khawatir

"gak kon Ten. Aku sehat-sehat ajah kok. Kamu gak usah khawatir"

"ohh. Aku pikir kamu sakit. Soalnya dari tadi kamu melamun terus loh Sakura. Lamunin apa sih ?"

"gak ada kok Tenten" jawab ku tanpa melihatnya-dan melihat ke papan tulis.

"oh. Kalau kamu ada masalah cerita saja Sakura. Kamu gak usah sungkan dengan ku"

Aku hanya membalas perkataan Tenten dengan senyuman. Lalu aku pun melihat Asuma-sensei menerangkan pelajaran-yang begitu rumit-, agar tak di curigai oleh Tenten.

**End Sakura POV **

Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Guru pun lalu meninggalkan kelas yang mereka ajar tadi pagi. Dan juga, hal ini menandakan ruangan kelas pun sepi. Karena pergi mengisi perut mereka yang memberontak kelaparan-di Kantin.

"Hoi Teme. Ke kantin yuk ?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang

"Hn. Aku malas Dobe" jawab pemuda berambut raven-Sasuke

"huh. Terserah kaulah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Teme. byee" balas pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya

**Di kantin**

Terlihat 4 orang gadis duduk di bangku kantin. Disana ada gadis berambut panjang indigo, gadis bercepol, gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dan juga gaids yang memilki rambut bagaikan _bubble gum. _Yah. Mereka adalah Hinata, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura.

"Oi _forehead _. kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Ino.

Pertanyaan Ino tak direspon oleh gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Ia hanya melanjutkan kerjaannya di kelas tadi-melamun.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih? tidak di kelas tidak dikantin, kerjaan mu hanya melamun. Kalau ada masalah, cerita dong. Jangan dipendam sendiri" Tanya gadis bercepol 2-Tenten

"I-iya Sakura. Di kelas ka-kamu kamu hanya melamun" ungkap gadis bermbut indigo- Hinata

"Hn ? Aku gak melamun kok Tenten, Hinata" jawab Sakura denga ragu.

"kalau ada maslaah, jangan dipendam sendriri dong. Kami kan sahabat mu. Dan sahabat itu selalu ada untuk sehabatnya yang lain." Jelas Ino

"huft." Sakura menghela nafas. Dan memulai kata-katanya

"gini, kok aku rasa Sasuke itu mirip dengan Itachi. Apa mereka ada hubungan darah?"

"aku dan Hinata gak tahu, bagaimana ciri fisik Itachi. Jadi, kami gak tahu kemiripan Itachi dan Sasuke" jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang menunduk. Sementara Hinata hanya memberi anggukan dari pernyataan Tenten.

"pertama sih, aku pikir itu hanya perasaan ku saja kalau mereka itu mirip. Eh, sewaktu tahu kalau dia juga seorang Uchiha, aku sangat kaget mendengarnya" jelas Ino, panjang lebar

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Ino, Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dan kemudian meminum minumannya. Sesaat minuman mereka habis, mereka ber-4 pun kembali ke kelas.

Sesampai di kelas, hanya ada mereka berlima-Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke. Memang jam istirahat belum berakhir. Maka wajar, bila kelas masih sepi.

Disana, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di kedua tangannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama. Sakura pun mengalihkan wajahnya ke sembarang tempat saat _emerald_ nya dengan _onyx _Sasuke bertemu.

Sasuke pun masih memandang Sakura dengan penuh Tanya.

'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ? tapi dimana?' batin Sasuke. 'ck. Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku'

Sasuke pun kembali pada posisi awalnya- menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Belum lama dengan posisi tersebut, pemuda yang berambut pirang tersebut datang mengganggu ketenangannya*?*.

"TEME" panggil*eh ralat, teriak pemuda berambut pirang tersebut

"ck. Kau mengganggu ku dobe baka" Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan pemuda tersebut.

"oi Naruto. sini" panggi Ino dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut-yang ternyata namanya Naruto- menghampiri Ino. "ada apa Ino?"

"sejak kapan kau mengenal Sasuke ? dia kan murid baru. Tak mungkin kau langsung akrab dengannya" tanya Ino dengan menampakkan wajah yang bingung

"aku dan teme sudah kenal sejak dulu. Karena kami teman SMP waktu di Iwagakure. Kenapa ? kau menyukainya yahh ?" Naruto pun langsung menggoda Ino. Dan Ino hanya berdecak kesal.

"ck. Tidak kok. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Sudah. Pergi saja sana. Hush hushh" jawab Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kepada Naruto layaknya mengusir seekor Kucing*?*

Naruto pun kembali ke bangkunya. Dia hanya mengumpat kesal kepada Ino.

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah**

"aku duluan yah _forehead _." Ino pun berlari kecil keluar dari gerbang. Dan disana Sai yang sedang tersenyum diatas motor gedenya.

"iya. Hati-hati yahh _pig_." Sakura pun melambaikan tangan kepada Ino

Kini, Konoha High School sepi. Tinggal beberapa siswa/siswi yang sedang menunggu jemputan ataupun bis di halte. Sakura paling malas untuk menunggu. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang kerumahya-yang tidak jauh. Tapi, belum sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, ada seseorang di dalam mobil menawarkannya untuk bersama pulang.

"Kamu pulang sendirian, Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut mera bata dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya" jawab Sakura malu-malu

"kalau begitu, mau ku antar pulang ?"

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk malu. Dan, segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara.

Didalam mobil, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Sakura hanya menunduk malu. Ia merasa wajahnya sangat merah.

'kyaa. Mimpi apa aku semalaman? Kenapa aku sangat beruntung hari ini. Dan, aku pun tak tahu seberapa merahnya wajah ku saat ini' batin Sakura.

Tak terasa, mereka pun sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan-rumah Sakura. Saat Sakura ingin turun dari mobil jazz Gaara, ia merasa ada tangan yang memegang lengannya.

"a-ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan malu-malu.

Tersadar atas apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepada Sakura, pemuda bermata _jade_ itu segera melepaskan tangannya dengan berat hati.

"maaf Sakura"

"tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Aku pulang dulu. A-arigatou" Sakura pun bergegas keluar dari mobil jazz Gaara.

"ck. Kenapa susah sekali sih mengatakannya? Kusoo." Gaara hanya berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Huft. Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa aku selesain. Aku mohon maaf yahh. Karena, chapter ini balum ada adegan SasuSakunya.

Balasan Riview

* hanazono yuri: nih udah update. Thanks udah review yahh.

* hiroyuki nisann: sip. Udah aku edit kok. Tapi, gak tw masih ada yang kelewatan dehh. :D thanks udah review

* mako-chan: tepat sekali. 100 buat kamu. :D thanks yah udah review

*Mia Muyohri: hehe. Sip deh. Thanks sarannya yah. Dan thanks juga udah review

* KuroYupi: hn. Benar bgt. 100 jga deh buat kamu. :D thanks yah udah review

Ok. Yg ingin menyampaikan saran, kritikdan pertanyaan lewat review yah.

So, review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kamu pulang sendirian, Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut mera bata dengan wajah datarnya._

"_I-iya" jawab Sakura malu-malu_

"_kalau begitu, mau ku antar pulang ?" _

_Sakura pun hanya mengangguk malu. Dan, segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara. _

_Didalam mobil, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Sakura hanya menunduk malu. Ia merasa wajahnya sangat merah. _

'_kyaa. Mimpi apa aku semalaman? Kenapa aku sangat beruntung hari ini. Dan, aku pun tak tahu seberapa merahnya wajah ku saat ini' batin Sakura._

_Tak terasa, mereka pun sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan-rumah Sakura. Saat Sakura ingin turun dari mobil jazz Gaara, ia merasa ada tangan yang memegang lengannya. _

"_a-ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan malu-malu. _

_Tersadar atas apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepada Sakura, pemuda bermata jade itu segera melepaskan tangannya dengan berat hati._

"_maaf Sakura"_

"_tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Aku pulang dulu. A-arigatou" Sakura pun bergegas keluar dari mobil jazz Gaara. _

"_ck. Kenapa susah sekali sih mengatakannya? Kusoo." Gaara hanya berdecak kesal._

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo(maybe), gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Selamat Membaca ^^

Sakura pun langsung merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur _queen size _nya. Ia segera mencari ponsel miliknya. Setelah ia mendapatkan ponselnya, ia segera menghubungi sahabatnya-Ino.

"_moshi-moshi_ . ada apa _forehead?_" tanya Ino di seberang sana*?*

"KYAAA. Hari ini aku sangat senang _pig _" pekik Sakura

"ck. Kau ingin membuat telinga ku tuli _forehead? _pekikan mu itu sangatlah keras. _baka_" omel Ino terhadap Sahabatnya yang bersurai merah muda itu.

"heheh. Gomen _pig_" jawab Sakura nyengir-nyegir gaje-walaupun tak dilihat oleh Ino

"huft. Baiklah. Apa yg ingin kau ceritakan pada ku?"

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Mulai dari Gaara memberikan tawaran pulang bersama sampai Gaara yang memegang tangan Sakura.

"kau tahu _pig_. Menceritakannya saja sudah membuat wajah ku memerah"

""hahah. Kau sangat beruntung _forehead_. Jarang-jarang dia mau memberi tumpangan kepada orang lain. Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai mu, Sakura" goda Ino. Yg membuat wajah Sakura makin merona.

"aku juga berharap seperti mu _pig. _" ucap Sakura. Ino hanya dapat tersenyum-walau tak dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Saku-chan.. kesini sebentar." Sakura mendengar Kaasannya-Haruno Mebuki, memanggilnya.

"sudah dulu yah _pig_. Kaasan memanggil ku. bye" Sakura pun menekan tombol merah dilayar ponselnya tersebut.

Setelah mematikan telepon, Sakura bergegas menuju ke Kaasannya.

"ada apa kaasan memanggil ku?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"kaasan cuman mau meminta tolong Saku-chan. Tolong kamu beli bahan-bahan dapur. Karena persediaan tinggal sedikit. Ini daftar belanjanya" Mebuki pun memberikan Sakura daftar belanja. Sakura langsung menerimanya dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sakura langsung pergi ke Mini Market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya tersebut. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Sesampai disana Sakura pun mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada di daftar.

"umm. Sisa tomat, wortel dan telur. huft" gumam Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan semua bahan tersebut, Sakura segera membayarnya di kasir. Saat dikasir, _emerald _Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang jauh dari hadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang dikenal oleh Sakura tadi pagi. Iris _emerald _Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandang pemuda tersebut. Sampai suara wanita membuyarkan lamunannya.

"um. Nona. Ini belanjaannya." Ucap wanita penjaga kasir tersebut dengan ramah.

"ah. Maaf. Ini." Ucap Sakura tulus meminta maaf kepada wanita tersebut sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya.

"_Arigatou_. Lain kali berkunjung lagi yah." Ucap penjaga kasir tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan juga tak memberikan senyuman kepada Sakura

Sakura pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membalikkan badan. Matanya pun mencari sosok pemuda berambut emo yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

"um. Kok langsung hilang sih? ahh. Masa bodoh. Kenapa coba aku mencarinya?" gumam Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Pikiran Sakura pun dipenuhi oleh pemuda berambut merah bata-Gaara. Memang. Sakura selalu memikirkan pemuda tersebut. Karena, gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut memang mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Gaara. Capek memikirkan pemuda bermata _jade _tersebut, Sakura pun segera masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

**Di Kelas **

Sakura hanya termenung memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo. Memang. Memandang hujan turun dari langit merupakan salah satu dari hobinya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan penjelasan dari Iruka-sensei. Sakura paling bosan dengan pelajaran Sejarah. Ia tidak begitu tertarik mengenai pelajaran yang berbelit-belit. Sesekali, ia memandang pemuda yang jauh di depannya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda yang cuek dan bersifat dingin dengan siapa pun. Sakura hanya berdecak kesal dengan Tenten yang mengganggunya melamun.

"ck. Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"hehe. _Gomen. _Kalau aku mengganggu acara lamunan mu itu. Tapi, nanti kita akan diberi tugas kelompok oleh Iruka-sensei" jawabnya dengan santai.

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria. Ia pun menghadap ke papan tulis-lebih tepatnya ke Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei pun selesai membagi kelompok untuk membuat makalah.

"Mmm. Baiklah. Saya akan membacakan pembagian kelompok beserta materi yang akan dikerja. Baik. Kelompok 1 Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan Tenten" seru Iruka-sensei.

Sementara Iruka-sensei membacakan pembagian kelompok. Sakura hanya duduk diam sambil berdoa.

'_kami-sama _aku mohon. Semoga aku bersama dengan Gaara' batinnya.

Sakura pun berhenti berdoa saat mendengar nama Gaara disebutkan. "kelompok 7 Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji dan Rock Lee." Ucap Iruka-sensei.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan siapa dia akan mengerjakan tugas. Karena, ia tak dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan sang pujaan hati.

"kelompok terakhir Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Baiklah, saya rasa itu cukup. Tugas harus di kumpulkan minggu depan. Yang tidak mengumpulkannya dengan tepat waktu, kalian tidak akan ikut ulangan harian. Mengerti?"

"mengerti pak." Ucap murid-murid kelas XI ipa 1 kompak.

Ting.. ting.. ting..

Mereka pun berhambur keluar, saat Iruka-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas tersebut. Kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua datang menemui Naruto dan Sasuke dibangkunya.

"jadi, kapan tugas ini dikerjanya kapan?" tanya Sakura begitu sudah ada didepan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"ya ampun Sakura. Tugas ajah baru dikasih beberapa menit yang lalu. Langsung mau kerja ajah. Masih banyak waktu Sakura" jawab Naruto dengan santainya. Memang, Naruto sangat malas mengerjakan tugas dengan terburu-buru.

"ais. Kau ini. Kita kerja saja dulu. Mumpung tidak ada waktu, Naruto"

"I-iya, Naruto-kun. Yang dikatakan Sakura-chan benar. Na-nanti ada ulangan, ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Hinata selalu gugup didepan pemuda yang ia cintai-Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafas. "bagaimana menurut mu, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir. Karena, ini hari ia begitu malas pergi keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah.

"Hn. Ikuti saja mereka, Dobe" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"hahh. Baiklah. Kita akan mengerjakannnya nanti sore di rumah ku. Jam setengah 4. Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan tersebut

"baiklah. Kami setuju. Kalau begitu kami ke kantin dulu yah. byee" jawab Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengekor dibelakang Sakura menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

**Di kantin **

"kau beruntung sekali _pig. _Bisa sekelompok dengan Gaara-kun. Huuh. Aku iri dengan mu" omel Sakura seraya mengeluarkan uneg-uneg kekesalannya karena tak dapat sekelompok dengan Gaara.

"kau tak usah iri, _forehead. _Kau tahu, teman sekelompok ku itu semuanya aneh. Ada yang kelewat rakus-Chouji. Ada yang memiliki semangat yang berlebihan-Lee. Dan juga ada yang hemat bicara-Gaara. Aku tak tahu, apakah tugas itu dapat kami selesaikan" ucap Ino. Ia juga merasa kesal. Karena memilki teman kelompok yang aneh-aneh.

"hahah. Kasian kau Ino. Ikuti sajalah takdir mu yang harus bersama dengan orang aneh seperti mereka." ejek Tenten. Tenten hanya menerima deathglear dari Ino saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"kau tahu, Sakura. Kau itu termasuk beruntung. Banyak yang iri dengan mu"

"iri? Kenapa? Kau jangan bercanda yahh, _pig._" Tanya Sakura begitu penasaran

"iya, _forehead_. Iri. Banyak iri dengan mu karena kau dapat sekelompok dengan murid baru itu-Sasuke." Jawab Ino sambil menyeruput jus mangga yang dapat menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"tapi, kenapa Cuma aku? Kan bukan Cuma aku yang perempuan. Hinata juga sekelompok dengan ku"

"kau ini. Semua di kelas kan tahu. Kalau Hinata itu suka sama Naruto, Sakura" ucap Ino. Sementara Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu saat Ino mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Naruto.

"oh iya yah. Hehe. Aku lupa" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Ino.

"um. Ano.. Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, kita kembali kelas yuk" usul Hinata

"um. Ok." Jawab mereka bertiga-kompak.

Mereka berempat pun bergegas kembali ke kelas. Meninggkalkan kantin yang sudah berkeadaan sepi. Sesampai di kelas, mereka menuju ke bangku masing.

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah **

Hari ini, murid KHS pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Karena, mendadak guru ada rapat ini hari. Sehingga mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini Sakura pulang dengan menaiki bis. Karena, ia malas berjalan kaki menuju ke rumahnya.

Tak kunjung 20 menit, Sakura pun turun dari bis. Karena, ia sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 100 meter ker rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah berganti pakaian, gadis musim semi itu pun menghempaskan badannya di kasur yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"um. Ternyata masih jam 11. Apa yang akan ku lakukan sampai jam setengah 4? Mending nonton drama ajah" gumam Sakura sekaligus bergegas turun ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Dan tak lupa ia mengambil cemilan dari kulkasnya-kripik singkong dan minuman dingin.

"hoamm. Ngantuk. Ternyata masih jam setengah 2. Aku tidur sebentar aahh" ucap Sakura yang entah pada siapa. Tak terasa beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura pun kini berada di alam mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

.

**Dua jam kemudian**

Iris mata gadis yang menyukai warna pink ini pun terbuka. Walau masih terlihat sedikit sendu. Ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia memiliki janji dengan teman sekelompoknya. Matanya pun terbelalak saat melihat jarum jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 03.25. ia pun segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju ke kamarnya.

Sakura pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan manid hanya seadanya. Setelah itu, ia pun berpakaian. Dan bergegas menuju ke rumah Naruto dengan terburu.

.

.

.

**Di rumah Naruto**

Pemuda beriris _shapire_ tersebut hanya mendengus bosan menunggu temannya datang. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu, tak satupun dari mereka yang muncul. Ia pun khawatir kalau temannya tersebut melupakan janji unutk mengerjakan tugas. padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak tidur siang hari ini. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang sedari disampingnya. Ia pun mencari-cari kontak yang ingin ia hubungi. Setelah dapat kontak yang ingin ia hubungi, ia pun menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Tak berselang 15 detik, diseberang sana sudah ada seseorang yang bersuara.

"_hn. Kenapa kau menelpon ku Dobe?" _tanya Sasuke sambil memarkirkan motornya. Ia memang baru sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"hah. Kau dimana sih, teme?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada teman baiknya itu

"_di depan rumah mu. Cepat buka kan pintu untukku." _Perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto. Ia kini berada di dekat pintu rumah Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..

Naruto pun mematikan telponnya dan sgera berlari ke depan pintu untuk membuka pintu. Iris _shapire _Naruto pun tebelalak kaget saat melihat Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai _pink. _

"Sa-sakura, kanepa kau bisa datang bersama dengan teme? Oh iya, ayo masuk" tawar Naruto. mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa rumah Naruto

"hn. Aku menemukannya di jalan. Jadi, aku berikan saja ia tumpangan" ucap Sasuke seraya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

**Flashback**

Sakura pun berlari menuju halte untuk menunggu bus. Keadaan halte sangat sepi. Hanya ada dia seorang diri. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, ia pun mengambil ponselnya di saku tasnya. Ia mendapat satu sms dari salah satu sahabatnya-Hinata

_From: Hinata_

_Sakura-chan, maaf. Hari ini aku tak bisa datang ke rmh Naruto-kun. Soalnya aku mendadak ada keperluan. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Sakura-chan._

Dengan sigap, ia pun langsung membals sms dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut

_For: Hinata_

_Iya. Tak apa-apa Hinata. Aku mengerti kok. Yg lain pasti jga mengerti. _

Terkirim. Laporan pesan yang Sakura kirim tadi pun sampai. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda mengendarai motor berhenti kira-kira 5 meter dari jaraknya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Sakura sadar, ada orang yang menuju kr arahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia pun berteriak. "KYAAA. SIAPA KAU?" tanya Sakura kaget dan penuh emosi.

Pemuda itu pun melepaskan helm yang ia gunakan.

"Sa-sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"hn. Ikutlah dengan ku. aku tahu pasti kau menunggu bus dari." tawar pemuda emo tersebut dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu. Ia pun mengekor dengan Sasuke menuju ke motornya. Sakura pun menaiki motor Sasuke saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk naik. "Kyaa.." Sakura pun menjerit dengan keras dan reflex memeluk erat Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mendadak menyalakan motornya dan langsung mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang normal.

10 menit kemudian, mereka berdua pun sampai di rumah Naruto. Masih dengan posisi awalnya-Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan wajahnya dibenamkan ke punggu Sasuke.

"hei. Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Tunggu? Tersenyum? Sasuke juga tak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"hahhh.. hahhh. Hahh.. _baka_. Apa kau ingin membunuh ku, hahhh?" dengan susah payah Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Ia masih _shock. _Seumur-umr, ia belum pernah dibonceng dengan seseorang menggunakan kecepatan yang tidak normal.

Hening.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia begitu malas menjawabnya. Sampai, keheningan pun pecah saat nada dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau yang berada pada ponselnya tersebut.

"hn. Kenapa kau menelpon ku Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

**Flashback Off**

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura. Ia pun langsung mengingat kalau bukan hanya mereka bertiga. Ada Hinata yang tak kunjung datang ke rumah Naruto.

"Hinata mana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. dan jelas terdengar bahwa ada nada cemas terselip disana.

"dia tak bisa datang. Katanya ada urusan keluarga" jawab Sakura sambil memperlihatkan pesan Hinata tadi. Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**Sesudah kerja kelompok**

Di halaman depan rumah Naruto, terlihat jelas. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut meminta kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya melihat kejadian tersebut dengan bosan menunggu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

"ayolah Sasuke. Kau kan baik, jadi beri aku tumpangan yahh?" pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan wajah memelasnya. Awalnya, Sakura begitu gengsi untuk meminta diberi tumpangan-lagi oleh Sasuke. Tapi, mau diapa lagi. Dia bagitu malas untuk pulang naik bus. Dan juga dengan alas an menghemat uang

"antar sajalah Sasuke. Kasian Sakura. Lagipula, kan kau yang membawanya kemari. Itu berarti, kau juga harus mengantarnya pulang." Kata Naruto. Ia memang berkata begitu, supaya ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menonton acara tv kesukaannya

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dan kemudian ia berkata

"hn. Baiklah. Cepat naik" seru Sasuke begitu ia sudah naik di atas motor kesayangannya itu

"oke. Kau baik deh Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke. Ia pun naik dan kemudian berkata "kami pulang dulu yah, Naruto" sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas ucapan Sakura"dadaahh. Hati-hati yahh" jugga melambaikan tangannya seperti Sakura sambil tersenyum ala khasnya. ia pun langsung memasuki rumahnya, begitu Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang dibonceng oleh Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegang erat pinggang Sasuke. Merasa ada kejanggalan oleh jalanan yang dilewati Sasuke, ia pun segera bertanya dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"hei. Kita mau kemana? Ini bukanlah jalan pulang. Apa kau lupa jalan pulang?" tanya Sakura polos namun ada nada cemas.

"tidak. Mana mungkin aku lupa jalan pulang" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya

"terus kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura*lagi

"ikut saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata*?*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft. Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Chapter ini lumayan lah ada adegan SasuSakunya. Walaupun sedikit sihh. Hehe

Balasan review:

*hanazono yuri: sip ini udah update. Thanks yah udah review

*Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani: hehe bener bgt kata Hani. Typo itu susah bgt dihilangkan. Gimana? Chapter ini udah panjang gak? Thanks yah udah review

*SasuSaku lovers: ini udah update. Gimana? Udah panjang apa belum? Kalau belum, maaf yahh. Dan thanks udah review

*desypramitha2: ini udah update. Thanks udah review yahh

*mako-chan: wkwk. Ngomong apa yahh? Aimi juga gk tau Gaara mau ngomong apa. Hubungan Sakura dengan Itachi? Nanti dehh diungkapin apa hubungannya. Thanks yah udah review

Ok. Yg ingin menyampaikan saran, kritikdan pertanyaan lewat review yah.

So, review please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Minna. Chapter 4 sudah update nihh..sebelum itu, aku mau balas review dulu yahh..

*hanazono yuri: nihh sudah update. Thanks udah review yahh ^_^

*desypramitha2: mau ngapain yahh? ajah. Thanks udah review yahh ^_^

*UchiNami Selvie: wkwk. Gak mungkin si Sasuke tega mau nyulik si yah kalau chapter ini adegan SasuSaku nya gak banyak . Thanks yahh udah review ^_^

*cheryxsasuke: mau kemana yahh?Jawabannya ada di chapter ini .Udah dipanjangin gomen yahh kalau adegan SasuSaku nya gak banyak2 banget. Oh iya, thanks udah mau review ^_^

*Guest: hehe. Bagus dehh kalau ada yang tersenyum baca fic ajah, jawabannya ada dichapter ini kok. Dan nihh udah update. Thanks udah review ^_^

*mako-chan: Mako-chan gak mau nembak Saku kok. Thanks yahh udah review ^_^

Ok Minna. Balasan review nya udah. Kalau begitu, happy reading yah. ^_^

_Di halaman depan rumah Naruto, terlihat jelas. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut meminta kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya melihat kejadian tersebut dengan bosan menunggu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing_

_"ayolah Sasuke. Kau kan baik, jadi beri aku tumpangan yahh?" pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, Sakura begitu gengsi untuk meminta diberi tumpangan-lagi oleh Sasuke. Tapi, mau diapa lagi. Ia bagitu malas untuk pulang naik bus. Dan juga dengan alasan menghemat uang_

_"antar sajalah Sasuke. Kasian Sakura. Lagipula, kan kau yang membawanya kemari. Itu berarti, kau juga harus mengantarnya pulang." Kata Naruto. Ia memang berkata begitu, supaya ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menonton acara tv kesukaannya_

_Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dan kemudian ia berkata_

_"hn. Baiklah. Cepat naik" seru Sasuke begitu ia sudah naik di atas motor kesayangannya itu_

_"oke. Kau baik deh Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke. Ia pun naik dan kemudian berkata "kami pulang dulu yah, Naruto" sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto. _

_Naruto pun membalas ucapan Sakura"hati-hati yahh" juga melambaikan tangannya seperti Sakura sambil tersenyum ala khasnya. Ia pun langsung memasuki rumahnya, begitu Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapannya._

_Sementara itu, Sakura yang dibonceng oleh Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegang erat pinggang Sasuke. Merasa ada kejanggalan oleh jalanan yang dilewati Sasuke, ia pun segera bertanya dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya. _

_"hei. Kita mau kemana? Ini bukanlah jalan pulang. Apa kau lupa jalan pulang?" tanya Sakura polos namun ada nada cemas._

_"tidak. Mana mungkin aku lupa jalan pulang" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya_

_"terus kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura*lagi_

_"ikut saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata*?*_

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan(maybe), dll.**

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka berdua berboncengan*ehemm*, mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat tujuan yang Sasuke maksudkan. Wajah Sakura pun menandakan kebingunan. "hei. Kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke pun membalas pertanyaan Sakura "ku bilang ikut saja. Aku ingin meminta pendapat mu" dengan nada sedikit memohon kepada Sakura.

Alis Sakura terangkat heran "Pendapat? Pendapat apa?" tanyanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas.

"hn. Ikut saja. Atau kau tak ku antar pulang" ancam Sasuke kepada Sakura. Yang diancam hanya mendengus kesal akibat ancaman Sasuke tersebut.

"baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama. Nanti Kaasan khawatir padaku." Pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sementara, Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki Mall yang terbesar di kota Tokyo tersebut. Sakura hanya berjalan disebelah Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah yang tidak jelas. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada pandangan kagum dan iri. Kagum karena mereka pikir Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan pasangan kekasih. Tetapi ada juga yang iri. Iri karena Sakura bisa dekat pemuda tampan yang disebelahnya itu. Sakura tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya. Ia tak perlu memikirkannya, karena ia bukan kekasih dari pemuda berambut raven yang ada disebelahnya.

"hn. Ayo masuk." Kata Sasuke. Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannnya

"a-ayo" jawabnya gugup.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam tokoh aksesoris. Sakura masih heran mengapa Sasuke membawanya kesini. Kenapa ia membawa ku kesini? Jangan-jangan meminta pendapat untuk memilihkannya aksesoris? Tapi, untuk siapa?.Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berada dalam otaknya. Sampai-sampai membuat ia pusing.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

"kenapa kita berada disini? Kau sebenarnya mau meminta pendapat apasih?" Tanya Sakura. Ia mendengar pemuda yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menjawab

"aku ingin meminta pendapat dengan mu, untuk memilih sebuah perhiasan" jawabnya dengan nada datar

"tapi untuk siapa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan malu menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke.

"untuk kaasan ku" jawabnya tanpa memandang Sakura. Sementara, Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

'ternyata untuk kaasannya. Dia tenyata perhatian juga sebagai anak' Batin Sakura. "baiklah. Kau tenang saja kalau begitu" ucap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ disampingnya.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Mereka baru sampai dari dari Mall untuk membelikan kaasan Sasuke sebuah aksesoris kalung dengan hiasannya berupa batu _onix. _Yang tentunya itu merupakan pilhan Sakura.

"_Arigatou_" ucap Sasuke pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga Sakura

"iya. Sama-sama" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, pemuda berambut emo tersebut langsung menancapka gasnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke "hati-hati yah, Sasuke".Ia pun segera masuk ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan "_tadaima_".

"_okaeri_. Kau dari mana saja, Saku-chan?"Tanya Haruno Mebuki-kaasan Sakura dengan khawatir. Wajar saja, Sakura merupakan anak semata wayangnya.

"habis dari kerja kelompok, aku nemenin teman aku dulu kaasan. Kaasan tak usah khawatir" jawab Sakura sambil menenangkan kaasannya yang khawatir itu

"iya Sakura. Tapi, kalau kau mau pergi tanya kaasan dulu. Kau membuat kasaan khawatir" ucapnya dengan serius

"iya, kaasan. Maafkan Sakura, yah kaasan. Sakura tak akan mengulanginya lagi" janji Sakura kepada kaasannya sambil tersenyum hangat

"iya. Kalau begitu, kau mandi dulu sana. Kemudian kamu makan" perintah kaasannya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

**Di sekolah**

"Sakura" panggil Ino kepada berdua kini berada di gerbang sekolah masih sepi. Karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.35

"hn" gumam Sakura menirukan gumaman Sasuke

"kemarin aku melihatmu dengan Sasuke. Di Mall. Berdua" ucap Ino dengan menekan kata-kata yang ia ucap

"kau melihat kami?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Padahal kemarin ia melihat kesana-kemari di sekitar Mall, tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal

"iya. Sai-kun aku juga. Aku tidak percaya melihat mu. Dengan Sasuke" jelas Ino kepada Sakura dengan menekankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan

"oh. Kau tak perlu curiga. Aku ceritakan semuanya padamu." Jawab Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan beiringan menuju ke kelasnya-XI Ipa 1. Hanya hening yang menemani mereka. Kini mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehingga, tak terasa tujuan telah ada di depan mata-kelas.

Ino dan Sakura pun menuju ke bangkunya. Ino pun melihat kesana kemari karena teman bangkunya tak kunjung datang.

"Ten, Hinata mana? Kan biasanya dia datangnya cepat." Tanya Ino kepada Tenten yang duduk didepan bangkunya

Tenten hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab "tidak tahu".

"oi _forehead. _Cepat ceritakan apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Sasuke kemarin" pinta Ino kepada Sakura dengan suara yang keras. Untung saja kelas masih mereka sepi. Sehingga tak menjadi pusat perhatian kala Ino mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke memang masih murid baru di KHS. Tapi, ia langsung menyandang predikat dengan _fansgirl _terbanyak

"ck. Kau pelankan sedikit suara mu, _pig. _Kalau ada yang dengar terus salah paham bagaimana? Nanti aku yang kena getahnya, _baka. _Kau tahu kan, Sasuke itu memiliki _fansgirl _yang banyak meskipun-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutnya, Ino langsung memotong perkataannya

"iya. Iya. _Gomen, forehead_." Ucap Ino tulus kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum

"kalian berdua berbicara apaan sih? Aku gak ngerti. Kenapa ada Sasuke sih? Dia kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Tenten penuh penasaran yang tadinya membaca novel kini menghadap ke Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

"kemarin itu, aku dan Sai-kun melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdua di Mall." Jelas Ino pada Tenten. Tenten hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget. "kau tak usah sekaget itu, Ten. Maka dari itu, kita dengar cerita dari Sakura" sambung Ino

"Kemarin itu aku hanya menemaninya pergi ke Mall untuk membelikan kaaasan Sasuke sebuah perhiasan, kaasan Sasuke itu mau ulang tahun. Maka dari itu, ia meminta tolong kepada ku sehabis pulang kerja tugas di rumah Naruto" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapi perkataan Sakura

Kini, keadaan kelas XI Ipa 1 mulai ramai. Satu persatu penghuni kelas mulai berdatangan. Tapi, salah satu diantara mereka tak menunjukkan kehadiran Himata. Kelas yang awalnya tadi berisik kini menjadi hening. Tentu saja. Karena, wali kelas XI Ipa 1 datang memasuki kelas.

"hoi Teme." Panggil Naruto kepada teman sebangkunya-Sasuke

Sasuke hanya bergumam seperti biasa "hn"

"seingat ku, hari ini tak ada jadwal Kurenai-sensei. Kenapa ia datang ke kelas?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya.

"mungkin saja ada yang perlu disampaikannya, Dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan malasnya. Ia kini menopang dagu dengan tangan kananya dan menghadap ke Kurenai-sensei. Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"anak-anak. Hari ini, kita mendapat kabar buruk dari salah satu teman kita" ucap Kurenai memulai pebicaraannya dihadapan anak walinya. Firasat buruk pun menghampiri mereka berempat-Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Naruto. 'semoga tak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata' batin mereka berempat kompak

Kurenai menghela nafas berat, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "aku mendengar kabar, kalau Hyuuga Hinata mendapat kecelakaan. Tapi, Hyuuga Neji mengatakan kalau Hinata tak sebegitu tak begitu parah. Namun, kalian semua harus datang menjenguk Hinata. Mengerti?" kata Kurenai. Sedangkan murid-murid hanya kompak menjawab "_hai, _sensei"

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah **

"Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, kalian mau pergi jenguk Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka bertiga yang sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah

"iya, Naruto. Tapi, Sakura belum mendapat tumpangan ke rumah sakit. Aku dan Ino sudah dapat" jawab Tenten kepada Naruto. Mereka bertiga sedang mencarikan Sakura tumpangan ke rumah sakit. Tapi, tak juga ada yang mau. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

Hening.

Itulah keadaan berempat sibuk dengan pikiran mereka , suara klakson mobil yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

'Itu, Gaara-kun? Kenapa ia berhenti yah?' batin Sakura penasaran

"Sakura" panggil Gaara kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona dikedua pipinya sambil berkata "I-iya, Gaara-kun?"

"Kau mau menjenguk Hinata kan?" tanya Gaara kepada gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut

"Iya, Gaara-kun" Ucap Sakura. Ino dan Tenten hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang malu-malu tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Sakura

"Mm. Kamu mau ikut sama aku?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura*lagi. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia setuju. Pemuda merambut merah bata itu, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman kelasnya. Itu senyum yang sangat tipis.

Sakura kini berada didalam mobil Honda Jazz milik Gaara, saat Gaara memerintahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kami duluan" ucap Sakura kepada Ino, Tenten dan Naruto. Gaara langsung menancapkan gas saat Sakura selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kini ada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini membatin kesal ' aku tak suka saat Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki aneh itu? Kenapa yah? Kan tidak mungkin kalau camburu. aku saja baru kenal dengannya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi? Entahlah'

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda berambut raven tersebut langsung menancapkan gas. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan sapaan-sapaan para _fansgirl _ menurutnya itu, berlebihan.

"TEMEEE" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke saat ia melihat teman bangkunya itu keluar dari pintu gerbang. Sasuke tak memperdulikan teriakan sahabat kecilnya. Ia yakin. Pasti sahabat kecilnya itu, ingin memintanya melakukan tentunya merepotkan bagi Sasuke.

"cih. Dasar, teriakan ku kurang keras yah? Atau jangan-jangan telinganya yang bermaslah?" ucap Naruto yang entah kepada siapa

"mungkin ia tak dengar, Naruto. Karena kan, ia memakai helm. Apalagi, suasana di sekolah masih ramai. _Baka._"Jawab gadis berambut pirang yang berada disamping Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kata terakhir yang gadis berambut pirang itu ucapkan.

"oi, Ino. Kau tak lupa kan? Kita juga harus pergi menjenguk Hinata" kata Tenten sambil menepuk pundak Ino. Ino kemudian berbalik dan menganggukkan kepalnya. Kemudian pergi kembali ke dalam sekolah mengatakan kepada kekasih mereka masing-masing -Ino dan Sai sedangkan Tenten dan Neji- bahwa mereka berdua kini sudah siap menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit**

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang agak ramai. Mereka sedang mencari ruangan kamar Mawar bernomorkan 271. Tak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapaan sedari tadi. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Gaara yang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hinata.

Sebelum mereka tiba di rumah sakit, mereka menyempatkan diri ke toko buah membelikan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

"su-sudah sampai, Gaara-kun" kata Sakura terbata-bata kepada pemuda yang berada disampingnya itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Ia kemudian memutar knop pintu yang tertuliskan No. 271 itu.

Keadaan kamar inap Hinata tak sepi, didalam kini berada Ino, Sai, Tenten dan Neji. Mereka berempat baru tiba lima menit sebelum Gaara dan Sakura tiba.

"Kok kalian berdua lama banget sih?" tanya Tenten yang kini berada di kursi yang terletak dekat dengan ranjang Hinata.

"Kami dari beli buah untuk Hinata" kata Gaara yang menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Mereka hanya diam mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Tak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa.

Hening

Tak lama dengan keadaan yang hening tersebut, suara ponsel pun berbunyi. Sang pemilik ponsel hanya tersenyum senang melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya kini.

"Moshi-moshi. A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" ucap sang pemilik ponsel-Hinata.

_"Kamar inap mu berada di ruangan mawar kan Hinata?" _balas sang penelpon yang ternyata Naruto

"i-iya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pelan. Namun, masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto

_"kamar mu nomor berapa, Hinata? Yang aku ingat hanya berada di lorong mawar saja. Hehe" _tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal-dan pasti tak dilihat oleh Hinata

"no-nomor 271, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun mau datang kesini?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. 'semoga saja iya.' Batin Hinata

_"iya, Hinata. Aku juga bersama dengan Te-eh. Maksudku bersama dengan Sasuke" _jawab kini ditemani oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak mudah untuk membujuk sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia membutuhkan seribu rayuan mautnya.

"ahh.. Ka-kalau be-begitu, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun"

_"sampai jumpa, Hinata"_

Hinata langsung mematikan telpon tersebut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kini ia hanya diam ditemani oleh wajahnya yang bersemu merah bagaikan tomat.

"Hinata. Kau tak apa? Kenapa wajah mu memerah?" tanya Neji yang penuh kekhawatiran kepada adiknya tersebut.

"a-aku tak apa-apa, Neji-niisan. Aku hanya merasa kalau ruangan ini sangatlah panas" kata Hinata menenangkan kakaknya yang khawatir itu.

Ketiga gadis lainnya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat keadaan Hinata. Mereka bertiga mengetahui kenapa wajah Hinata bisa semerah itu. Tentu saja, ia begitu malu saat menerima telepon dari Naruto-pemuda yang sangat ia cintai sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Pintu pun terbuka saat Neji mengatakan 'Masuk'. Dan di depan pintu terlihat dua orang pemuda yang berkulit putih dan berkulit tan. Dan sang pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, langsung menuju ke ranjang dimana Hinata dibaringkan.

"Hinata. Kau tak apa? Bagian mana yang terluka, Hinata?" ucap Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sekaligus banyak saja. Dari nada bicaranya, tersirat nada khawatir dan cemas

Hinata yang wajahnya pada awalnya sudah memerah, kini makin memerah akibat perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"i-iya, Naruto-kun. A-aku tak apa-apa" jawab Hinata

"jangan bohong, Hinata." Ucap Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata. Neji yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung saja mengomel tak jelas.

"hoi Naruto. Hinata itu masih sakit di tangan yang kau pegang. Lepaskan tangan mu. Sekarang " perintah Neji kepada Naruto yang berada di depannya. Spontan saja Naruto melepaskan genggamannya itu dengan Hinata.

'dasar. _Overprotectif_ banget sih jadi kakak' batin mereka semua yang berada di kamar inap Hinta(minus Hinata dan Sasuke)

Kini, penjengukpun tersisa empat orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura. Sasuke belum pulang karena kunci motornya itu entah kapan berada di tangan Naruto. Dan Sakura, tentu saja belum pulang. Karena ia malu untuk mengatakannya kepada Gaara.

"Sakura, bisa ikut sebentar."

"i-iya, Gaara-kun. Kita mau pulang?" tanya Sakura kepada Gaara yang berada di sampingnya

"belum. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu" balas Gaara, mereka kini menuju ke halaman belakang rumah sakit yang menurut Gaara, tempat yang lumayan sepi.

"aku juga mau keluar, Dobe. Aku tak mau jadi 'obat nyamuk' untuk kalian berdua" kata Sasuke langsung pergi yang entah hanya mengikuti arah kakinya yang berjalan itu

Di perjalanan menyusuri rumah sakit, Sasuke dapat melihat Gaara dan Sakura berdua di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Ia hanya geram dengan pemandangan yang kini berada didepan matanya itu. Tak ingin menguping apa yang mereka berdua katakan, ia pun langsung pergi kembali ke kamar inap Hinata.

"ada apa Gaara-kun mengajak ku kemari?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berada dalam kepalanya. 'apa yang dikatakan Ino dulu, itu benar? Kalau Gaara-kun juga menyukai ku?' batin Sakura asal

"Sakura"

"ya, Gaara-kun" kini Sakura merasa terbang tinggi dilangit dengan tingkah Gaara sekarang. Ia begitu yakin kalau pemuda yang berada didepannya pasti ingin mengutarakan perasaan padanya

"apa Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap kedua mata Sakura.

"tidak kok, Gaara-kun. Memangnya kenapa?" balas Sakura. 'tidak. . Semoga bukan yang aku duga'

"aku menyukai Hinata, Sakura"

DEG.

Sakura yang awalnya sangat tinggi terbang dengan harapan-harapan yang Gaara berikan .Ia akhirnya jatuh ke bawah dengan harapan-haparan yang ternyata palsu tersebut. Ia berusaha keras agar cairan dari dalam matanya tak keluar

"tapi, kenapa aku yang kamu tanyai, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk agar ia tak melihat Gaara.

"karena, diantara kalian berempat. Ku pikir, hanya kau yang dapat menyimpan rahasia ku dan membantu ku dengan Hinata" jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria seraya menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian berkata

"Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, Gaara-kun. Dan aku pikir, Naruto juga mencintai Hinata. kau sendiri tadi lihat dengan tingkah mereka berdua, bukan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

"benarkah? Aku pikir itu hanya gossip yang tak jelas" tanya Gaara tak percaya

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Merasa bahwa air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi, ia pun mengatakan kepada Gaara "aku mau ke toilet dulu yah." Kemudian langsung berlari menuju ke kamar inap Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Kini, air matanya sudah turun membanjiri wajahnya yang cantik itu. '_kami-sama._Kenapa kau memberiku cobaan yang seperti ini? Aku pikir, sikap Gaara selama ini ke aku, karena ia menyukai ku. Ternyata hanya untuk memanfaatkan ku dan mendekatkannya dengan Hinata' batin Sakura. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya ketika ia melihat pemuda yang tak asing berada di depan kamar inap Hinata.

Tak memperdulikan dengan orang yang berada di depan kamar inap Hinata, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengambil tas dan bergegas pulang.

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke-pemuda yang berada di depan kamar inap Hinata- mengetahui dirinya sudah menangis.

"Hinata, Naruto, aku pulang dulu yah. Kalau Gaara mencari ku, bilang saja aku ada urusan mendadak" ucapnya bohong kepada Hinata dan Naruto yang sedari tadi bercerita tantang kejadian yang dialami oleh mereka berdua

'Gaara? Aku pikir, Sakura-chan memanggil Gaara dengan suffix 'kun'? apa dia ada masalah' batin Hinata

"hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura yang sudah berada dibalik pintu.

Pintu kamar Hinata kembali terbuka, kini giliran Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar inap Hinata. Ia melihat barang kesayangannya yang entah sejak kapan kini berada dimeja. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan berkata "aku pulang duluan yah, Dobe"

"hati-hati Te-eh. Kau tak bisa pulang, Teme. Kunci motor mu berada di tangan ku" balas Naruto. Ia begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat kalau sedari tadi, kunci motor Sasuke berada dimeja.

"terserah" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"Naruto-kun. Aku lihat, kunci motor Sasuke sudah ia ambil tadi." Kata Hinata kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru mengingat, kalau kunci motor Sasuke sudah ada di meja sejak hanya dia dan Hinata berada di kamar inap.

"hehe. Tak apalah, Hinata. Aku akan pulang sendiri kok. Aku akan menemani mu disini, sampai Neji kembali" ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Pandangan Sasuke mencari ke sembarang arah. Ingin mencari gadis yang dilihatnya menangis tadi. Ia pun juga tak tahu mengapa ia mencarinya. Ia rasa ia hanya ingin menghiburnya.

Langkahnya berhenti. Ia melihat Sakura sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit-tapi berbeda dengan tempatnya bertemu dengan Gaara tadi-yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lututnya. Ia sangat yakin Sakura sedang menangis. Perlahan namun pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Sakura.

Kini ia sudah berada disamping sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sang gadis perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Sasuke. Kau ngapain disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang masih sembab

"entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menemani mu" jawabnya enteng

"oh. Aku tak mau diganggu. Aku mau sendiri, Sasuke" balas Sakura ketus namun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"aku tak akan mengganggu mu. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja" balasnya tanpa melihat Sakura. Kini Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ia kembali melakukan kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kini ia berganti posisi. Yang tadinya ia berada disamping Sakura. Sekarang ia berada didepan Sakura. Perlahan namun mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura begitu kaget mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"stt. Tenanglah. Menangislah kalau kau mau menangis." Ucap Sasuke perhatian.'Sejak kapan aku menjadi perhatian begini? Atau aku memang menyukainya?' batin Sasuke

sepi. itulah keadaan mereka berdua. Terdengar hanyalah isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kini, pakaian Sasuke sudah basah berlumuran air mata sang gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tanpa keduanya sepasang kekasih yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwahh.. Aku gak nyangka chapter 4 fic ku banyak kata-kata yang gak nyambung. T.T

tapi, udah aku perbaiki kok. hehe . Thanks yahh buat Yoshino-chan dan Princess Ice'z udah beritahu aku.. ^_^

Ok. Yg ingin menyampaikan saran, kritik dan pertanyaan lewat review yah.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kini ia berganti posisi. Yang tadinya ia berada disamping Sakura. Sekarang ia berada didepan Sakura. Perlahan namun pasti. Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura. _

"_Eh?" Sakura begitu kaget mendapati dirinya sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke._

"_stt. Tenanglah. Menangislah kalau kau mau menangis." Ucap Sasuke perhatian. 'Sejak kapan aku menjadi perhatian begini? Atau aku memang menyukainya?' batin Sasuke_

_Sepi. Sangat sepi keadaan kini. Yang terdengar hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungis Sakura. Kini, pakaian Sasuke sudah basah berlumuran air mata sang gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tanpa keduanya sadari. Ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. _

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan(maybe), dll.**

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

Didekat perpustakaan tengah berada dua orang gadis. Berambut pirang dan berambut _pink. _Terlihat jelas sang gadis yang berambut _pink _tengah menangis akibat masalah yang ia hadapi kemarin. Namun, ia masih belum menceritakan masalahnya ini kepada sahabat prangnya itu.

"Sakura. Ceritakanlah padaku. Meskipun aku tak bisa membantu mu. Tapi, setidaknya beban mu perlahan-lahan menghilang saat kau menceritakannya" Ucap sang gadis pirang sambil memeluk sang sahabatnya ini. Sakura hanya terisak dalam pelukan sang sahabat yang berusaha menenangkannya itu. Sudah hampir 15 menit Ino menunggu Sakura menjelaskan mengapa matanya begitu bengkak dan merah. Namun Sakura tetap diam.

"Ino.." Panggil Sakura kepada Ino dengan nada yang lirih. 'Akhirnya ia bersuara juga' Batin Ino

"Ya, Sakura" Jawab Ino cepat sambil meranggangkan pelukannya kepada sahabat _pinky_ nya itu.

Sakura menunduk. Menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan kosong. Ia begitu ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino tentang hal yang kemarin. Dimulai dari Gaara yang mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumah sakit berdua. Gaara yang mengatakan kepada Sakura kalau ia menyukai Hinata. Gaara yang secara tidak langsung memanfaatkan Sakura hanya untuk Hinata. Sampai. Sasuke yang datang menghiburnya. Memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat. Menyuruhnya untuk melimpahkan semua rasa kekecewaannya dengan menangis didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. 'Aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Karena, aku rasa aku tak bisa menyimpannya sendiri' Batin Sakura.

"Ino.." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat perlahan wajahnya untuk menatap Ino.

"…" Ino hanya diam. Ia tahu. Kalau Sakura ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Kau Salah Ino. Gaara.. Hikss" Ucapnya masih terisak. 'Aku? Salah? Salah apa?' Batin Ino.

"Ke-kemarin Gaara mengajak ku ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kami berdua saat itu. Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan mu yang mengatakan kalau Gaara menyukai ku. Tapi.. Hikss" Bahu Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi, ia harus.

'Oh. Perkataan yang itu. Tapi, kenapa ia makin terisak?' Batin Ino yang sedang kebingungan tersebut.

Sakura menyeka air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan punnggung tangannya itu. Bukannya berhenti. Malah, semakin parah. Air mata Sakura kini makin membanjiri wajahnya itu. Ia pun tak memperdulikan air matanya itu dan melanjutkan perkatannya yang sempat terpotong itu. "Ga-Gaara. Ti-tidak menyukai ku, Ino. Hikss. Ta-tapi, ia me-menyukai Hi-Hinata" Dengan susah payah ia mengucapkannya.

Ino hanya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia pun berani bertanya kepada Sakura. "Tapi, waktu itu kau bilang kalau Gaara mengantarkan mu pulang. Kan ia tak pernah memberikan tumpangan kepada orang lain, Sakura. Apa lagi namanya kalau ia tidak menyukai mu?"

"I-ia mengatakan. Ka-kalau ia ingin meminta to-tolong kepada ku. Ka-katanya diantara kita berempat. Hanya aku yang dapat membantunya mendekatkannya ke-kepada Hinata. Ia serasa memanfaatkan ku, Ino. Dengan harapan-harapan yang telah ia berikan. Ternyata semuanya palsu" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum miris.

Ino hanya diam. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. 'Cih. Brengsek kau, Gaara. Kalau kita, bertemu. Ku hajar kau' Batin Ino penuh kekesalan. Ia tak begitu suka saat ada seseorang yang sudah membuat sahabatnya menangis. Apalagi Sakura. Sahabatnya sejak ia dari SMP. Ia pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Saat Ino akan bangkit menuju kelas, tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura. Ia pun kembali duduk seperti posisi semula. Ia yakin. Pasti Sakura masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ino melihat jelas. Perlahan, senyuman yang miris itu yang sempat ia tampakkan kini memudar. Berganti dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. 'Hey. Tadi ia menangis. Kenapa ia seperti tersipu malu?' Batin Ino sambil menatap Sakura

"Tapi, saat aku berniat untuk pulang. Aku singgah ke halaman belakang rumah sakit. Namun letaknya jauh dari tempat ku berada berbicara dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Saat itu aku menangis. Dan aku merasa ada seseorang yang datang mendekati ku. Kau tahu siapa, Ino?" Jelas Sakura sambil memberikan pertanyaan kecil kepada Ino. Ino hanya menggeleng menandakan ia tak tahu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke lah yang datang menghampiri ku. Katanya ia datang untuk menghiburku. Awalnya aku tak menghiraukannya. Tapi, entah saat aku membuka mata ku. Aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat" Ucap Sakura sambil menampilkan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya itu.

Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang malu-malu itu. 'Nampaknya, Sakura sudah terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke' Batinnya sambil terkikik.

"Hey. Kau kenapa, _pig?_" Tanya Sakura heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu sedang menampilkan senyum geli.

"Akhirnya. Tangis mu reda juga _forehead__. _Sepertinya kau sudah terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke. Eh?" Goda Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya salah tingkah mendapat godaan seperti itu dari Ino.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan sang sahabat beriris _aquamarine _itu. 'Mungkin saja sih' Batinnya

Mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. "Astaga, Sakura. Sekarang sudah jam 07.05" Ucap Ino sambil menatap sebuah jam tangan berwarna ungu muda yang melingkar ditangan kirinya itu.

"Tenanglah. Hari ini kan Kakashi-sensei yang masuk. Aku yakin, pasti ia akan terlambat masuk" Balas Sakura sambil menenangkan Ino

Ino hanya dapat tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura yang begitu blak-blakan. "Hahah. Kau benar, _forehead. _Oh iya. Kamu tak usah masuk dulu pelajaran ini. Kamu masih harus menghilangkan bengkaknya mata mu itu" Saran Ino kepada Sakura sambil menunjuk kedua mata Sakura yang membengkak akibat menangis.

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui saran Ino sambil bangkit dari duduknya itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ino menuju kelas. Sedangkan Sakura menuju ke UKS.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas dengan terburu-buru. Ia rasa ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Gaara. Kelas pun berada di depan mata dan

BRAKK

Ino membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Ia pun menyadari seluruh siswa memperhatikannya dengan cengo. Dan seketika ia jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan dengan tatapan begitu.

"Hehe. Kenapa kalian melihat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk begian belakang kepalanya.

Semuanya diam. Tak tahu ingin menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan begaimana. Ino juga ikut diam sejenak. Dan kemudian ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Baru datang? Terlambat yahh?" Katanya dengan nada sindiran

'Gawat' Batinnya. Ia pun berbalik menghadap ke seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan senyum salah tingkah. "Hehe. _Gomennasai, _Kakashi-sensei"

"Tapi, kenapa terlambat? Beri aku alasan baru ku perbolehkan kau duduk" Ucap Kakashi dengan tegas.

"A-ano, Sensei. Tadi, aku antar Sakura ke UKS dulu. Katanya, kepalanya lagi sakit" Jawabnya dusta.

"Baiklah. Kau cepatlah duduk" Perintah sang guru yang memakai masker tersebut. Dengan sigap, Ino pun langsung menuju ke bangkunya dan mengambil buku pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita kembali ke pelajaran" Ucap sang guru sambil membuka kembali bukunya tersebut. Seluruh penghuni kelas pun menghembuskan nafas bosan. Pelajaran Bahasa Jepang merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang membosankan.

.

.

.

Kini ia sudah berada di ruang UKS. Dengan posisi duduk ditepi ranjang yang disediakan. Sang penjaga UKS sedang pergi. Jadi, tinggallah ia sendiri diruangan tersebut.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya itu. Ia pun perlahan-lahan membaringkan dirinya. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Gaara.. Gaara.. Dan Gaara.. Itulah yang mengisi pikirannya kini. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Setetes _liquid _turun dari matanya. Ia kembali menangis.

Ayolah Sakura. Kau harus melupakan Gaara. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Matanya serasa lelah menangis. Ia pun mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura pun sudah berada dialam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Ino, Sakura sakit apa?" Tanya Tenten kepada Ino yang berada disampingnya tersebut. Jam pelajaran bahasa jepang sudah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan kini, waktunya pelajaran kimia. Namun, ada kabar kalau guru yang bersangkutan sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, kelas XI Ipa 1 kini dalam situasi yang agak ricuh.

"Dia sebenarnya tidak sakit. Matanya bengkak habis nangis. Gara-gara dia." Ino berbisiki kepada Tenten sambil menunjuk Gaara yang jauh dari hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya kaget. Baru kali ini Tenten mendengar seorang Haruno Sakura yang memilki sifat yang agak tomboy menangis cuman gara-gara seorang lelaki.

"Nantilah kau dengar dari yang bersangkutan. Aku mau buat perhitungan dulu dengannya." Ino pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Gaara.

Tenten mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ino. Dengan sigap, Tenten menahan pundak Ino. "Meskipun aku belum tahu apa-apa. Tapi, Sakura tak ingin kau membuat perhitungan dengannya. Dan juga secara tak langsung Gaara akan mengetahui perasaan Sakurayang sebenarnya."

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan duduk kembali disamping Tenten. "Iya."

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis bermahkotakan _soft pink. _Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke bangkunya. Naruto melihat tingkah aneh dari Sakura hari ini. Dan sesaat Sakura melewati bangku Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto pun meletakkan penanya dimeja dan bertanya kepada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

Sakura tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto yang tertuju kepadanya. Ia hanya ingin berjalan menuju ke bangkunya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Karena ia merasa bosan di UKS sendrian.

Lelaki beriris _onix _hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sakura. Dan juga, ia sempat melihat mata Sakura yang masih membengkak tersebut. 'Bodoh' Batinnya. Ia melihat keadaan kelasnya yang agak ricuh, membuatnya risih. Karena, ia tak begitu suka dengan situasi yang ramai. Sebuah ide pun terlintas di otaknya yang jenius tersebut.

"Dobe, pinjam ponsel mu sebentar." Naruto pun mengeluarkan ponsel _Blackberry Dakota 9900 _miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka kontak telepon ponsel Naruto dan mencari kontak nama Sakura.

Pencariannya pun terhenti. Ia melihat kontak Sakura yang bernama 'Haruno Sakura-chan' diponsel Naruto. Dengan sigap, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya dan menyalin nomor ponsel Sakura. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel milik Naruto dan langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Sakura untuk memastikan.

Drtt. Drtt. Drtt..

Getaran ponselnya, membuat Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel _Blackberry Torch _putih miliknya. Alisnya terangkat heran. Nomor yang sama sekali ia tak kenali, menghubunginya. Saat ia ingin menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, panggilannya pun terhenti.

"Ada apa Saku?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Ahh. Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuman nomor nyasar kok. Hehe." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Saat ia ingin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tetapi, bukan menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namun, menandakan ada pesan masuk. 'Ini kan nomor yang tadi.' Batinnya heran.

Ia pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

_From: 081237983xxx _

_Kalau kau bosan dikelas, ikut dengan ku. Ke atap sekolah._

_Sasuke_

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit terkejut, Sakura pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sang pengirim pesan. Namun nihil. 'Mungkin dia sudah disana' Pikirnya. Ia langsung menggeser sedikit bangkunya ke belakang. Saat ia ingin keluar dari bangkunya, tangannya pun ditahan oleh sobat bercepolnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Saku?" Dengan wajah yang nampak kebingungan, Tenten mengutarakan perkataannya tersebut.

"Aku bosan di kelas, Ten. Aku mau ke atap." Dengan menarik senyum simpul, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut.

"Ahh. Kau mau kesana sendirian?" Sakura pun mengangguk-ngangguk semangat. Dan Tenten pun melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminjamkan mu sesuatu."

Benda yang ingin dipinjamkan kepada Sakura pun, Tenten angkat tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum puas. Tapi, Sakura pun mengangkat alisnya heran melihat benda yang dimaksud oleh Tenten.

"Kacamata?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Ya. Kau pakai ini dulu. Karena.." Tenten memberi jeda sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada berbisik. "Mata mu masih bengkak. Kalau pakai kacamata, bengkaknya tak terlalu kentara."

Pernyataan Tenten membuat Sakura mengerti. Sakura merasa beruntung memiliki teman yang sangat baik kepadanya. "_Arigatou, _Ten. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_." Sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju ke pintu kelas dan juga tak luput memakai kacamata pinjaman dari Tenten.

Tenten hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah Sakura. Ino yang melihat gadis didepannya tersenyum tidak jelas, mulai melontarkan pertanyaan. "Oi. Dasar aneh. Kau kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

"Eh? Ahh. Aku hanya geli melihat tingkah Sakura saat menerima pesan dari seseorang." Jawab Tenten sambil menghadap ke belakang-ke bangku Ino.

"Benarkah? Dari siapa?" Ino pun semakin bingung melihat Tenten yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Umm. Kasih tau gak yah?" Ucapnya dengan nada jahilnya sambil terkekeh. Ino pun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Tenten pun tertawa malihat Ino yang jarang bertingkah seperti itu. "Hahah. Pesannya itu dari.." Mengambil nafas dalam dan membuangnya pelan. Dan ia pun berbisik "Dari Sasuke. Katanya ia ingin ke atap sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Itu lah ekspresi Ino saat ini.

"Ya. Dan kau tahu? Kemarin itu, aku dan Neji-kun melihat Sakura yang tengah dipeluk sama seseorang. Tapi, saat aku perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata orang memeluk Sakura itu Sasuke lohh." Jelas Tenten pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tenten. "Hey. Kau tak kaget?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu dari Sakura." Jawabnya. Ia pun kembali mengerjakan pr matematikanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**Di Atap Sekolah **

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengehela nafas dalam lima menit ini. Memang ia baru sampai di atap sekolah sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu. Tapi, sifatnya yang tidak sabaran itu, membuatnya kesal menunggu seseorang.

"Haahh. Sepertinya memang dia malas datang." Dengusnya. Saat ia ingin mengeluarkan _earphone _dari saku celananya untuk mendengarkan musik, pintu atap sekolah pun terbuka. Pandangannya pun menghadap kepada seorang gadis yang nampaknya ngos-ngosan tersebut. Terlihat, sang gadis seperti habis berlari dari kelas.

"Hahh.. Hhhah.. Hhhahh.. Kenapa kau mengajak ku kesini, Sasuke?" Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau duduk saja dulu." Perintahnya sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura duduk agak berjauhan dari Sasuke. Posisi duduk mereka berdua itu terpisahkan oleh pintu atap sekolah.

Melihat dirinya mulai tenang, ia pun berbicara. "Baiklah. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menangis di UKS."

"Eh?"

"Maka dari itu, aku mengajak mu kesini. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penat." Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

"Ahh. Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Tenten benar. Kalau mata ku masih bengkak. Hehe." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Gara-gara kemarin?" Tanya lelaki bersurai_ dark blue _tersebut.

Sakura pun tertunduk. Bayangan-bayangan Gaara pun menghantui pikirannya. Tatapannya kini mulai sendu. Dan dipelupuk matanya pun mulai tergenang air mata. "Ya." Ucapnya lirih. Ia merasa genangan air di matanya pun langsung menghancurkan pertahanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan-isakannya tak terdengar oleh lelaki yang berada -agak- jauh disampingnya tersebut.

Sasuke pun membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan iris _onix _kelam miliknya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan berucap "Aku mengajak mu kesini bukan untuk menangis." Kepada Sakura.

Sasuke pun langsung maju menuju ke depan Sakura dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Sudahlah. Dia tak pantas untuk ditangisi." Hiburnya. Sasuke pun mengangkat wajah Sakura agar dapat bertatapan dengannya. Dan ia langsung melepas kacamata pinjaman dari Tenten tersebut.

Ia pun mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya tersebut sambil tersenyum yang -sangat- tipis. "Sudahlah. Aku bilang, dia tak pantas untuk kau tangisi." Ucapnya mengulang perkataannya tersebut. Dan..

CUP

Sasuke juga memberikan ciuman singkat di pucuk hidung mancung Sakura untuk membuatnya tenang.

Lantas saja, Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya tersebut. Warna merah pekat pun menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Tindakan Sasuke tadi membuatnya teringat akan perlakuan cinta pertamanya tersebut.

_Sudahlah. Aku bilang, dia tak pantas untuk kau tangisi._

Namun, perkataan Sasuke lah yang merajai pikirannya. Bukan tindakan sang lelaki bersifat datar tersebut. Benar. Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya tersadar. Sudah berapa tetes air matanya yang berharga ini terjatuh hanya untuk seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Senyuman terpancar diwajahnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn" Ucapnya sambil kembali ke posisi awalnya.

'_Arigatou, _Sasuke. Kau begitu baik padaku.' Batin Sakura. "Um.. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Dengan mantap, Sakura langsung meluncurkan pertanyaan yang membingungkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau begitu baik dengan ku?"

Sasuke nampaknya tengah berpikir. Ia juga bingung. Mengapa dia bisa begitu perhatian dengannya? Mengapa ia rasa tak tahan melihat Sakura menangis? Dan juga mengapa ia rasa sedikit kesal, saat Sakura berduaan dengan Gaara kemarin? Pertanyaan yang tak kunjung membuat dirinya dilanda kebingungan.

Dengan tarikan nafas Sasuke pun menjawab "Entahlah."

Jawaban yang begitu ambigu diindera pendengaran Sakura. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya tentang hal tersebut. Dan mencoba mengalihkan ke pembicaraan yang lain. "Ohh. Sasuke, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran. Kan Iwagakure itu lebih bagus daripada Tokyo."

"Aku hanya bosan di Iwagakure. Dan juga aku merindukan tempat lahir ku." Balasnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Kau lahir disini?" Pekik Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam seperti biasa. "Wah.. Pantas saja waktu itu kamu hafal jalanan di Tokyo. Padahal waktu itu kamu kan baru dua hari disini."

Sasuke kembali bergumam merespon perkataan Sakura. Hening. Hanya terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi menemani keheningan mereka. Terlihat, kini mereka berdua tengah melakukan kerjaan mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang tengah menutup kedua matanya seakan mencoba untuk menikmati angin yang begitu menyejukkan ini. Sedangkan Sakura, nampkanya tengah bermain internetan dengan ponsel pintarnya tersebut.

Jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Yang menandakan bahwa, sudah lima menit yang lalu waktu istirahat dimulai. Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Sasuke, sekarang sudah istirahat. Kau tak mau ke kantin?"

"Tidak. Aku malas ditempat keramaian."

"Mau titip sesuatu?" Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya dan menghadap ke arah Sakura. Kemudian menjawab "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, suara panggilan pun menghentikannya. "Ya, Sasuke?"

Lidah Sasuke nampaknya kelu. Ia ingin menawarkan Sakura pulang bersama, namun serasa kalimat tersebut tak bisa keluar.

"Sasuke?" Suara Sakura pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak jadi." Balasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Tak apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kau serius?"

Sasuke pun mendecih kesal mendegar Sakura yang berbicara nampaknya penasaran. "Sudah ku bilang tak apa. Kau ke kantin saja." Tegasnya.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mendengus menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun membuka pintu dan mengucapkan "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. _Jaa_" pada Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

Sasuke menatap pintu tempat dimana Sakura keluar tadi. Pandangan yang nampaknya begitu sulit untuk diartikan oleh orang biasa. Hanya _Kami-sama _dan Sasuke yang tahu maksud pandangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah **

Bel menandakan pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Guru-guru yang mendapat jam terakhir langsung meninggalkan kelas setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Begitu juga dengan para murid KHS yang tengah membereskan buku-buku pelajaran beserta peralatan sekolah mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali sang gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut. Setelah semuanya beres, ia langsung menggeser kursinya agar ia dapat berdiri dan menuju ke luar kelas. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, Sakura langsung memanggil kedua temannya tersebut.

"Oi _pig, _Tenten. Ayo kita pulang."

Yang dipanggil hanya maju menuju ke Sakura. Saling memandang sebentar kemudian Ino berbicara mewakili mereka berdua. "Maaf Sakura. Hari ini, anggota OSIS mau rapat untuk pemilihan paniti pensi."

"Pensi? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Pensinya kemungkinan baru diadakan bulan depan. Kami hanya akan rapat untuk pemilihan panitia pensi, Sakura."

Sakura langsung menghela nafa gusar. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang yah. _Jaa._"

Ino dan Tenten kompak mengangguk merespon perkataan Sakura. Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tersebut menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-teman yang ia kenali.

"Haahh.. Pensi sudah mau dimulai. Kira-kira, seperti tahun yang lalu yah?" Gumamnya dengan masih berjalan. Tinggal satu meter lagi ia akan melewati gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat ia mendengar klakson motor. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang masih berada diatas motornya. "Sasuke?"

Seperti biasa, Sasuke bergumam alanya. Ia kembali mengingat niat awalnya untuk memberhentikan motornya didekat Sakura. Yaitu, untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Dengan sekuat tenaga, jiwa dan raga (Halaahh… Lebay *plak) Sasuke pun berucap "Naik."

"Hah?"

"Naiklah." Ucapnya mengulangi perkataannya.

"Tak usah. Terima kasih." Tolaknya halus.

Sasuke langsung mendecih dan mengulang lagi perkataannya. "Ku bilang naiklah." Ditambah dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Cih. Nanti di jalan ku jelaskan."

Helaan nafas pun keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke motor Sasuke. Para penghuni sekolah, melihat kejadian tersebut hanya iri. Terutama para _fansgirl _Sasuke.

Saat Sakura sudah berada diatas motor Sasuke, tanpa berbasa-basi, ia langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju rumah sang gadis yang ia tengah bonceng tersebut.

Hanya suara motor yang menemani mereka berdua. Karena, sedari tadi, tak ada juga yang ingin memulai membuka percakapan.

"Sudah sampai." Motor Sasuke pun berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sakura.

"Hah? Cepat banget?" Gumamnya sambil menurunkan dirinya dari motor Sasuke. 'Bagaimana tak cepat. Kecepatannya saja aku yakin pasti diatas 80 km/jam.' Innernya.

"Hn" Saat Sasuke ingin menyalakan motornya kembali, Sakura pun memanggil namanya. Mau tak mau, ia kembali mematikan motornya.

"Anu Sasuke.. Umm.. Kenapa kau menawarkan ku pulang?"

"Jadi, kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu." Responnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi kan kau sudah bilang, kalau kau akan menjelaskan alasannya." Lanjutnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke turun dari motornya tersebut dan melepaskan helmnya. "Aku hanya ingin menemani mu pulang karena tadi secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar kalau kau pulang sendirian." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke ingin berbicara kembali, terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Sakura. Mereka berdua berbalik dan Sakura yang merespon panggilan tersebut dengan senyum yang mengambang diwajahnya.

"Kaasan darimana?" Tanya Sakura begitu ibunya tersebut sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Kaasan dari berbelanja, Saku-chan. Kenapa kau tak mengajak teman mu masuk Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki sambil menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi terkejut langsung tergambar diwajahnya.

"Ahh. Aku lupa. Kaasan, ini teman Sakura namanya.."

"Itachi." Pekik Mebuki tidak percaya. Dimatanya ia seperti melihat Itachi tapi lebih tinggi dari Itachi.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terperangah mendengar perkataan Mebuki. 'Itachi?' Batin Sasuke.

"Bukan kaasan. Namanya dia itu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lirih kepada kaasannya.

Mebuki hanya menepuk jidatnya tersebut. "Astaga. Dia begitu mirip dengannya."

'Apa yang dia maksud aniki?' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu, Sasuke?" Tawar Mebuki dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Terima kasih, bibi. Aku sedang ada urusan." Tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Lain kali mampir yah, Sasuke."

"Yah. Bibi, Sakura. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke begitu ia sudah naik diatas motornya.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung menstater motornya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"Kaasan baru lihat teman mu itu, Saku-chan." Seru Mebuki begitu Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia itu murid baru, kaasan."

"Ohh. Dia mirip sekali dengan Itachi." Ucap Mebuki asal.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas dengan gusar begitu nama Itachi disebut. "Sudahlah, kaasan. Ayo kita segera masuk. Perutku sudah keroncongan."

Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno tersebut. Di kediaman tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Sedangkan ayah Sakura sudah meninggal sejak ia masih menduduki bangku dua SMP.

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menyalakan laptopnya tersebut. Kebingungannya selama ini mungkin akan terjawab. Ia ingin memastikan semuanya. Saat laptopnya sudah menyala dan didepannya sudah terpampang halaman facebook, ia langsung mengisi email dan password facebooknya yang sudah tiga minggu ini ia tak buka.

Pemberitahuan dan permintaan pertemaan ia hiraukan. Ia arahkan kursornya menuju ke pesan dan langsung ia 'klik'. Menunggu beberapa saat, halaman pesan pun terbuka. Mulai dari pesan yang penting sampai pesan yang tak penting memenuhi kotak masuk facebooknya. Hanya ada satu nama akun yang ia cari.

**Uchiha Itachi **

Pencariannya terhenti. Ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan mulai membacanya dari awal.

**Flashback**

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Yo otouto. Apa kabar ? _

_Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir tumben anikinya ini mengajaknya chattingan. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Baik aniki. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Kalau kaasan dan tousan bagaimana? _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Mereka juga baik. Bagaimana keadaan Tokyo, Aniki?_

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Banyak yang berubah otouto. Maka dari itu kau kesini lah. Jangan cuman di Iwagakure. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Hn. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Huh. Sifat irit bicara mu belum berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, otouto. Oh ya, kau sudah punya pacar? _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Belum. Itu tidaklah penting Aniki. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Hahah. Bilang saja kau tak laku. Oh ya, aku ingin mengirimi mu foto. Dia cantik lohh.. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Cih. Jaga ucapan mu, Aniki. Aku tak mau kau jodohkan ku dengan orang itu. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Enak saja. Aku juga tak mau, baka otouto. _

_Beberapa saat, Sasuke tak juga membalasnya karena saat itu ia mendapat telepon dari salah seorang temannya. Saat matanya kembali memandangi laptopnya, dia melihat foto seorang gadis yang dimaksudkan oleh Itachi. Gadis berambut merah muda dan beriris emerald. Dan juga tertampak disitu, sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan? Dia itu adik kelas ku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Seumuran dengan mu, otouto. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Dia aneh. Warna rambutnya sangatlah aneh. _

_**Uchiha Itachi (Online)**_

_Heh. kau tak boleh menghina gadis yang ku cintai, otouto. Oh sudah dulu, baka otouto. Aku sedang ada urusan. Beri salam kepada kaasan dan tousan. Kalau aku sangatlah merindukan mereka. Jaa _

_**Uchiha Sasuke (Online)**_

_Hn pasti, baka aniki. _

_Dan sesaat kemudian akun facebook Itachi sudah offline. Yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak bermain facebook lagi. Dan tak berselang lima menit, Sasuke juga sudah berhenti bermain facebook. _

**Flashback Off. **

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Sasuke. Ternyata dugaanya benar. Ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok Sakura yang ternyata orang yang dimaksudkan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku harus meminta penjelasan dari Sakura. Harus." Gumamnya gusar. Dengan kasar, ia langsung menutup laptopnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk tersebut. Entah kenapa, ia rasa, ia begitu tak sabar bertemu dengan Sakura besok dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

.

.

.

**Esok Hari **

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa ia sangat terburu-buru menuju ke sekolah. Pikirinnya kini hanya satu. Yaitu mencari sosok Haruno Sakura. Di perjalanan bahkan ia tak fokus mengendarai motornya tersebut. Seperti tadi, saat _traffic light _sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Motornya juga tak kunjung jalan. Karena, ia sempat melamun. Namun, suara klakson kendaraan dibelakangnya mebuat tersadar.

Dan kini, di kelas XI Ipa 1, tampaknya begitu sepi. Karena, barulah ia pengunjung pertama dalam kelas ini. Dan mungkin saja pengunjung yang pertama juga di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit. Berarti masih ada waktu satu jam menunggu guru masuk mengajar. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain game seadanya.

Satu per satu penghuni kelas XI Ipa 1 mulai berdatangan. Dan nampaknya Sasuke belum menyadari kedatangan Sakura yang sudah berada di kelas lima menit yang lalu. Begitu ia menyadari sosok Sakura, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan menuju ke bangku Sakura yang tengah bercerita dengan Tenten.

"Sasuke." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan senyuman Sakura. Ia langsung memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya keluar. "Ikut aku. Sekarang."

Diam sesaat dan kemudian sahutan-sahutan serta ejekan-ejekan keluar dari mulut para penghuni kelas kala melihat Sasuke yang memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura begitu ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di diluar kelas.

"Ke atap sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu. Penting." Tegas Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi.

Namun, Sakura yang masih tak paham, membuat dirinya kembali melontarkan perkataan. "Tapi, Sasuke. Tangan ku sakit kau pegang begini."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan rintihan kecil dari bibir mungil Sakura. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini yaitu ia ingin mengetahui semuanya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di atap sekolah. Setelah melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Sakura, ia kemudian memegangi kedua pundak Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Ya" Sahutnya dengan mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang sedikit memerah tersebut.

"Kau mengenal Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Itachi?"

"Ya. Uchiha Itachi. Kau mengenalinya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura pun mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa dengan Itachi-senpai, Sasuke?"

"Apa hubungan mu dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Haloo.. maaf yahh agak lama updatenya. Haha. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini, Aimi lagi badmood untuk ngetik. Hehe.. oh ya, kayaknya chapter depan itu full Flashback about ItaSaku. Hehe ^_^

Okee waktunya balas riview..

*Pinky Blossom: Heheh. Hubungan Itachi dan Sakura akan terbongkar di chapter depan kok. Jadi sabar yahh nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Thanks udah riview ^_^

*Hanazono Yuri: Ini udah update. Maaf kalau belum kilat. Hehe. Thanks udah riview ^_^

*Mako-chan: Hahah. Yah begitu dehh. Iya. Yang Aimi maksud itu Neji dan Tenten. Thanks yah udah riview. ^_^

*Uchiha Shesura-chan: Haha. Yah begitu deh. Kalau buat Sakura jatuh cinta sama Sasuke pasti ada kok. Pairingnya ajah SasuSaku.. XD dikit yahh? Hehe. Maaf yahh.. tapi, kalau chapter yang ini gimana? umm. Soal Gaara yang menyesal, aku gak janji yahh.. soalnya semuanya itu udah aku konsepin. Tapi, Aimi bakal usahaiin kok. Okee.. Thanks yah udah riview ^_^

*Charlotte Helene d'Orleans: hehe. Alurnya kecepatan yah? Huwahh. Gomennasai. Umm. Kalau masalah typo dan banyak kata-kata yang kurang dichapter kemarin, udah aku edit kok. Tapi, aku gak tahu kalau masih ada typo atau enggak. Hihi.. Thanks yahh udah riview ^_^

*Hyuuga Aika: Hahah.. Judulnya ajah 'Tak disangka'. Jadi, gak masalah dong kalau ada kejadian yang tidak disangka?! Haha.. Thanks yah udah riview ^_^

*Princess Ice'z: Chapter yang kemarin, udah aku edit kokk.. tapi, aku gak tahu kalau masih ada typo atau enggak… hehe. Thanks yah udah riview ^_^

Oh ya satu lagii… Aimi mau minta maaf kalau Aimi ada salah sama kalian. Kan berhubung lagi bulan ramadhan.. okee, Minna-san ? ^_^

Ok. Yg ingin menyampaikan saran, kritik dan pertanyaan lewat review yah. So, Riview please ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Tak sampai lima menit, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di atap sekolah. Setelah melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Sakura, ia kemudian memegangi kedua pundak Sakura. _

"_Sakura"_

"_Ya" Sahutnya dengan mengelus-ngelus tangannya yang sedikit memerah tersebut._

"_Kau mengenal Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke. _

"_Hah? Itachi?"_

"_Ya. Uchiha Itachi. Kau mengenalinya?"Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi._

_Sakura pun mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa dengan Itachi-senpai, Sasuke?"_

"_Apa hubungan mu dengannya?"_

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan(maybe), dll.**

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

_**Flashback **_

_Sakura menatap jam tangan berwarna biru langit yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Lagi lima menit gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Ia tak ingin dicap sebagai murid baru yang datang terlambat. "Tousan cepat. Nanti Saku terlambat." Serunya heboh._

_Ia kini diantar menuju Konoha Junior High School menggunakan motor matic miliki ayahnya tersebut. Ayah Sakura langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju ke sekolah anak semata wayangnya itu. _

_Setelah sampai di sekolah dan mencium tangan sang ayah, ia langsung berlari menuju ke madding. Untuk mengetahui ia berada di kelas mana. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir mungilnya tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan berjalan menuju ke arah para murid yang seangkatan dengannya. Sebelum ia sampai dimading, ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Lantas saja, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap seseorang yang seenaknya menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari kelas barunya. Jantungnya kemudian berdetak cepat dan seketika rona tipis menghampiri wajahnya. _

"_Hai, Sakura." Sapa seorang pemuda beriris onyx sambil tersenyum. _

_Sakura yang melihat senyuman mempesona milik sang pemuda tersebut, membuat wajahnya makin memerah. "Ha-hai Itachi-senpai." Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlewat gagap dihadapan sang kakak kelas idolanya itu. _

"_Kau tadi melewati ku, Sakura. Dan kau tidak menyapaku." Dengus sang pemuda yang bernama Itachi tersebut dan berpura memasang wajah cemberutnya. _

"_A-ah. Gomennasai, Senpai. Aku sedang terburu-buru menuju madding." Sakura menunjuk ke arah para murid-murid kelas satu sedang berkumpulan untuk melihat ia berada dikelas mana. _

"_Huuh." Itachi kembali mendengus dan membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. _

_Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Itachi yang nampaknya marah padanya, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. "Go-gomennasai, Itachi-senpai. Sungguh. Aku tadi terburu-buru menuju madding. Jadi, aku tak melihat senpai tadi."_

_Pemuda yang berambut ikal tersebut berbalik memunggungi Sakura sambil melipat tangannya didada. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. "Itachi-senpai. Sungguh, aku tak melihat mu tadi. Maafkan aku senpai."_

_Itachi sedikit terkikik geli mendengar permohonan maaf dari Sakura. Sebenarnya sedari tadi, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Sakura. Dan nampaknya, rencana itu berhasil. _

"_Senpai, marah yah?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap punggung kekar milik senpai tersayangnya tersebut. _

_Itachi memutarbalikkan badannya dan segera menghadap ke Sakura. Sesaat ia memasang wajah datar khas Uchiha. Namun, wajah datarnya itu segera terganti dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Hahah. Aku hanya bercanda Sakura." Tawa Itachi pelan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pink milik Sakura. _

_Sakura mendengus. "Huhh. Candaan yang tak lucu, senpai." Saat Sakura ingin memutar badannya dan berjalan ke papan madding berada, Itachi kembali menahan lengannya. _

"_Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sakura." Sakura menyeringai. Ia mendapat ide untuk mengerjai balik senpainya itu. _

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Sakura, aku kan hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ayolah Sakura." Mohon Itachi. Sakura langsung menghadap Itachi dan memanggilnya. "Senpai."_

_Itachi yang tadi menatap ke bawah, segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sakura. "Ya?"_

"_1-1, Senpai. Kita seri." Sakura langsung berlari menjauhi Itachi. Itachi sempat terdiam mencerna perkataan adik kelasnya tersebut sebelum mendengus geli. _

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura berada kini. Kerumunan dipapan madding tak lagi ramai seperti tadi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang dapat dihitung jari. _

"_Sakura. Kau barada dikelas mana?" Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. _

_Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Itachi dan menghela nafas panjang. "VII-1."_

_Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang lesu, membuat Itachi menampakkan wajah kebingungan. "Ada apa? Itukan kelas favorite."_

"_Maka dari itu, senpai. Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa masuk dikelas favorite itu. Itu membuat ku bingung."_

_Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut merah jambu Sakura. "Astaga. Aku pikir kenapa. Dengar. Kau tidaklah bodoh Sakura."_

"_Ta-"_

_Perkataan Sakura langsung dipotong oleh Itachi. "Kalau kau bodoh, kenapa kau bisa memasuki sekolah ini? Tidak sedikit yang ingin memasuki Konoha Junior High School, Sakura. Banyak yang gagal memasuki Konoha Junior High School karena kemampuan akademik mereka belum mencukupi. Dan juga, kalau kau bodoh, mana mungkin kamu bisa masuk dikelas terfavorite diangkatan mu? Itu berarti kamu tidak bodoh Sakura."_

"_Tapi senpai. Waktu aku SD aku tak pernah memasuki sepuluh besar. Bukankah itu pertanda kalau aku bodoh?"_

"_Sakura.. Itukan SD. Sekarang kamu sudah memasuki SMP. Mana mungkin otak kamu tidak bisa berkembang?" Jelas Itachi yang membuat Sakura bungkam. _

_Penjelasan Itachi kepadanya, membuat dirinya terkesima dengan sosok Itachi. Meskipun Itachi masih berumur 14 tahun, tak membuat dirinya begitu dengan mudahnya melontarkan kata-kata penyemangat. _

"_Ya. Sakura mengerti senpai. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Itachi. _

"_SAKURA~" Teriak salah seorang gadis pirang sambil berlari menuju tempat Itachi dan Sakura berada. _

_Sakura membalas lambaian teman segugusnya tersebut. Itachi tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap wajah Sakura. Semenjak pertama bertemu, entah apa yang membuat Itachi sangat tertarik untuk mengenal jauh Sakura. Sehingga membuat dirinya mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sang gadis bersurai pink itu. Perkenalan pertama mereka dimulai semenjak pramos ini. Itachi yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis kala itu melihat Sakura yang nampaknya sedang diejek oleh beberapa panitia mos. Dengan sekali teguran, membuat panitia mos lainnya berhambur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan sekali menyapa, membuat dirinya dan Sakura seakrab ini sampai sekarang. Tak sedikit teman seangkatan Sakura dan Itachi bahkan sampai kakak kelas Itachi, gigit jari melihat keakraban mereka. _

"_Hhhah.. Hahhh.. Hahhh.." Nafas sang gadis pirang memburu. Ia memegang lututnya sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya. _

"_Hai, Ino." Sapa Sakura kepada Ino yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. _

"_Sakura. Kau berada dikelas mana?" Tanya Ino sebelum dirinya mencoba menenangkan dirinya tersebut. _

"_Dikelas Vii-1. Dan kita sekelas Ino~" Jawab Sakura dengan nada riangnya. _

_Ino terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia berada dikelas yang terbilang favorite tersebut, sedangkan otaknya hanya pas-pasan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Ino. _

"_Sudahlah. Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa masuk kelas VII-1. Tapi, kita kan sekelas." _

_Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia bersyukur bisa sekelas dengan Sakura yang notabene merupakan teman dekat barunya semenjak ia dan Sakura berada digugus yag sama waktu MOS dulu. "Baiklah. Eh? Itachi-senpai? Hai." _

"_Hai juga Ino. Sepertinya kamu baru menyadari keberadaan ku yah?" Sindir Itachi sambil mengangkat alisnya satu. _

"_Eh? Hahah. Maaf senpai." Ino tertawa garing mendegar sindiran Itachi. _

_Itachi mendengus dan berkata,"Aku pergi dulu yah. Aku juga ingin ke kelas. Jaa Sakura. Jaa Ino." Sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua._

"_Jaa senpai." Teriak Sakura dan Ino kepada Itachi yang mulai menjauhi mereka seraya melambaikan tangan. _

"_Nah. Ayo kita ke kelas, Sakura." Ajak Ino yang direspon oleh anggukan kepala Sakura. Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat papan madding terpasang. _

_Diperjalan menuju kelas, mereka nampaknya asyik bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai, Ino yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. _

"_Sakura, sepertinya Itachi-senpai dan kamu akrab yah. Aku iri dengan kalian berdua. Aku juga ingin akrab dengan Sasori-senpai."_

_Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ino. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa akrab dengan Itachi-senpai." Sakura hanya terkikik mendengar dengusan kesal Ino. _

"_Ino, kau mau ku kenalkan dengan Sasori-senpai?" Langkah Ino langsung terhenti mendengar perkataan Sakura. _

"_Be-benarkah? Ba-bagaimana caranya, Sakura?" Iris aquamarine miliknya menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan berbinar-binar. _

"_Sasori-senpai itu kakak sepupu ku. Dia-"_

"_BENARKAH?" Pekik Ino dengan suara yang menggelegar. _

_Sakura hanya mendengus dan seketika mengangguk. "Dia itu kakak sepupu ku yang terbaik yang pernah ada." _

"_Sa-sakura. Kenalkan aku yah~ Kumohon~" Pinta Ino dengan puppy eyesnya. _

"_Nanti ku usahakan. Tapi, aku tidak janji. Oke?" _

"_Wah~ Sakura~ Kau teman ku paling baik." Ucap Ino dengan senyum sumringahnya. _

"_Terserah. Sudahlah. Kita ke kelas sekarang. Nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk." Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju ke ruang belajar barunya. Ino hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik seenaknya oleh teman pinkynya itu. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Ia merebahkan diri dikasur yang empuk miliknya itu. Warna putih menjadi dominan dikamarnya yang terhitung luas tersebut. Sesekali ia membolak-balikkan badan kekanan-kiri untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Sesaat ia mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, pandangannya langsung menuju kedapan. Menghadap ke sebuah photo dirinya dan keluarganya yang terhias oleh bingkai dengan warna gold. Pemuda berkuncir itu tersenyum kecut melihat photo tersebut. _

"_Kaasan. Tousan. Otouto. Aku merindukan kalian." Gumamnya dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada obyek yang tadi. Dirumah yang terbilang besar ini, hanya dirinya sendriri yang menghuninya. Berhubung keluarganya sedang berada di Iwagakure karena sang ayah yang mendapat surat pindah untuk bekerja di Iwagakure. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membujuk kedua orangtuanya dulu bahwa ia tak ingin pindah ke Iwagakure dengan alasan betah di Tokyo dan tak ingin lagi beradaptasi dengan lingkungan lain. Dengan kepercayaan yang besar, akhirnya orangtuanya dapat mengizinkannya. Namun dengan satu syarat. Apabila sudah pelulusan SMP, ia harus di sekolahkan di Iwagakure. _

_Kembali ke cerita. Bosan mengenang kenangan-kenangan bersama keluarganya tersebut, ia mencari ponselnya yang berada disekitar kasurnya tersebut. Senyuman tipis tercetak diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda lengkap dengan atribut MOS nya menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar melihat dilayar ponselnya tertulis 'Otouto' yang tengah menghubunginya. Tak ingin membuat adik kesayangannya itu menunggu, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau diponselnya itu. _

"_Halo otouto-ku sayang~" Sapa Itachi dengan nada yang riang. Dan seketika disambut dengan decihan adiknya itu. "Ada apa? Kau merindukan aniki-mu ini?" Itachi langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kalau kau tak merindukan ku, lantas ada apa otouto?" Sang kakak mengerutkan dahinya. "Cerita? Baiklah kalau kau mau cerita. Aniki tersayangmu ini akan mendengarnya dengan baik." Saat Sasuke selesai bercerita kepada Itachi tentang kejadian yang ia alami ketika masuk sekolah tadi, tawa Itachi semakin keras. "Hahaha. Aduh perut ku sakit. Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu menyetujui meresmikan fans club mu? Haha. Sasuke Holic kan namanya kau bilang? Hahah. Daftarkan aniki mu ini yah? Hahahah." Tawa Itachi perlahan-lahan mereda mendengar perkataan adiknya itu dengan kata-kata yang mengancam. "Iya-iya. Maafkan Aniki mu yang tampan ini yah otouto?" Senyum kecut kembali bertengger diwajahnya itu. "Iya. Salam untuk kaasan dan tousan, kalau aku sangat merindukan mereka." Saat Sasuke ingin mematikan teleponnya, Itachi langsung berkata. "Tunggu otouto. Satu lagi, salam kan aku dengan anggota Sasuke Holic yah~. Haha. Jaa Otouto ku sayang~"_

_Pip_

_Itachi langsung memutuskan panggilan telepon itu sepihak agar tak mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari mulut adiknya itu. Namun, ia tak mengetahui. Sebenarnya berpuluh-puluh mil dari tempatya itu, Sasuke yang berada di Iwagakure tengah memberi umpatan-umpatan untuk kakak satu-satunya tersebut. _

"_Ternyata sudah jam sepuluh malam. Hhhah. It's time to sleep." Gumamnya. Dan tak cukup lima menit, ia sudah berada didalam mimpinya yang indah itu. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Sudah dua bulan lebih Sakura menginjak kelas satu SMP di Konoha Junior High School. Selama itu ia masih bingung ingin memasuki ekstrakulikuler apa. Karena, di sekolah yang ditempatinya itu, semua murid harus memiliki ekstrakulikuler yang ia masuki. Selama itu, ia sering sekali hanya mencoba-coba memasuki ekstrakulikuler yang tersedia di sekolahnya itu. Entah itu apa. Namun, hanya sekali pertemuan saja membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Ia ingin memasuki klub paskib, tapi tingginya tak memungkinkan. Memasuki klub basket, hanya membuat dirinya seperti orang baru belajar memegang bola. Karena, melepar bola saja ia tak bisa, bagaimana melemparkannya masuk ke dalam ring basket? Mana tinggi lagi. Ingin memasuki klub hanya untuk para murid yang ingin memasuki olimpiade, membuat dirinya tambah bodoh. Pasalnya ia tak memiliki IQ yang tinggi dibandingkan ketua kelasnya, Nara Shikamaru. Dirinya kembali mengingingat-ingat apa saja yang ia bisa dahulu. _

"_Aha!" Pekiknya yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut. Semua penghuni kantin hanya melihatnya dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Tak terkecuali sahabat barunya itu, Yamanaka Ino. _

"_Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino._

"_Aku sudah tahu, Ino." _

"_Tahu? Tahu apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi._

"_Aku ingin memasuki ekstrakulikuler karate. Hahah." Ino hanya cengo melihat Sakura tertawa bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja membunuh orang. _

"_Karate? Kenapa?" _

"_Aku baru ingat kalau sewaktu aku SD, aku sempat membanting teman laki-laki ku. Haha. Keren bukan?" Tawa seram kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Penghuni kantin hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataannya yang agak keras tersebut. _

"_Kau membanting anak laki-laki? Kelas berapa? Dan juga kenapa?" _

"_Iya. Kelas lima SD. Waktu itu aku sedang rebutan pulpen dengannya. Lama-lama aku kesal karena dia tak ingin membiarkan ku melihatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku memegang tangan anak itu, dan 'BRUGHH' aku membantingnya." Sakura menjelaskan kepada Ino sambil menerawang bagaimana kejadian kala itu. Para penghuni kantin hanya sweetdrop mendengar Sakura yang sebegitu antusiasnya menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami sewaktu SD dulu. Dan penghuni kantin semakin sweetdrop mendengar pujian-pujian dari bibir Ino. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Seorang pemuda beriris onyx kelam tengah serius memainkan game diponselnya tersebut diruangan OSIS. Entah game apa. Sesekali ia tersenyum kemenangan bahkan sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. _

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"_Masuk." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel tersebut. _

_Cklek_

_Didepan pintu ruangan OSIS tampak seorang gadis yang dimana rambut merah mudanya tengah ia kuncir kuda. "Ada apa senpai? Kata Sasori-senpai, Itachi-senpai memanggil ku?" _

_Ahh.. Suara itu.. _

_Ia langsung menghadap kearah sang gadis berada sebelum ia mem'pause' gamenya tersebut. "Iya. Aku memanggil mu Sakura." _

"_Ada apa, Itachi-senpai?" Raut kebingungan tengah tercetak diwajahnya tersebut. _

"_Kau belum memasuki ekstrakulikuler kan?"_

"_Sudah kok." Jawab Sakura santai. _

"_Benarkah? Apa?"_

"_Karate, senpai." _

"_Kenapa kamu memasuki klub karate, Sakura?" Itachi sedang duduk disamping Sakura yang sudah duduk dari tadi. _

"_Umm.. Nghh.. Begini senpai, sewaktu aku SD aku pernah membanting teman sekelas ku. Dan aku rasa, aku memiliki keahlian dalam bela diri." _

"_Wow. Dia ternyata menyeramkan." Gumam Itachi._

"_Hah? Senpai bilang apa?"_

"_Ahh.. Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Hehe." Itachi hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Oh ya, Sakura. Berhubung ada 2 posisi kosong pada anggota OSIS, kau mau mengisinya?"_

"_Jadi anggota OSIS? Ahh.. Tidak usah senpai. Karena, aku tidak mau kalau aku sendiri yang menjadi anggota baru."_

"_Umm.." Itachi kini sedang memasang pose berpikir. "Kau ajak saja Ino. Bagaimana?" _

"_Eh? Ino? Nantilah aku beri kabar senpai. Oke?" _

_Itachi hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang gadis dihadapannya tersebut._

"_Astaga, Itachi-senpai. Aku ke kelas dulu yah. Takutnya telat masuk." Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursi tersebut dan menghadap ke Itachi. _

"_Iya. Beritahu yah. Aku tunggu." _

"_Iya senpai. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa." Setelah mengucapkannya, Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang terbilang dekat tersebut dari ruang OSIS. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Sakura tersenyum memandang ponselnya tersebut. Karena, ia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari sahabat pirangnya itu kalau dia menyetujui menjadi anggota OSIS. Yang berarti sekarang dia tinggal memberitahukannya kepada sang Ketua OSIS -Itachi-. Gadis penyuka warna pink tersebut mencari-cari nama kontak yang ingin ia hubungi. Setelah dapat, tak lupa ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel flip pinknya tersebut. Kurang dari 10 detik, yang bersangkutan sudah mengangkat teleponnya. _

"_Halo, senpai." Ucap Sakura memulai percakapan. _

"_Ya, Sakura. Ada apa?" _

"_Aku dan Ino menyetujui tawaran senpai." _

"_Tawaran? Ahh. Jadi anggota OSIS kan? Baguslah."_

"_Ya, senpai. Sudah dulu yah." Saat Sakura ingin mematikan sambungan telepon, Itachi langsung memanggilnya._

"_E-eh? Tunggu Sakura."_

"_Ada apa, senpai?" _

"_Pulsa mu masih banyak kan?"_

"_A-ano Itachi-senpai, pulsa ku mau habis. Heheh." Sakura hanya tertawa hambar mengenai kejujurannya tentang pulsanya yang sekarat tersebut. _

"_Ohh. Padahal aku mau ngobrol dengan mu. Ya sudah. Aku matikan yah. Akan aku telepon. Oke? Bye."_

_Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.._

_Sakura hanya diam mencoba mencerna perkataan kakak kelasnya yang terbilang cepat tersebut. "Tu-tunggu. Itachi-senpai mau nelpon? As-" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat terdengar nada dering ponselnya tersebut. _

"_Halo Sakura."_

"_Ya senpai."_

"_Kau ada waktu kan? Aku ingin ngobrol dengan mu."_

"_Ada kok senpai. Silahkan."_

_Sakura hanya mendengar obrolan-obrolan Itachi dengan baik. Mereka berdua saling bercakap-cakap dan berganti-ganti topik. Mereka membahas tentang kegiatan sekolah tadi, tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, bahkan tentang keluarga masing-masing pun mereka saling berbagi cerita. _

"_Wah. Aku tak nyangka loh, senpai. Kalau senpai itu punya adik." Ucap Sakura._

"_Yups. Pokoknya dia itu adik yang sangat aku sayangi."_

"_Wahh. Aku iri. Aku juga mau punya saudara."_

"_Ahaha… Anggap saja aku ini kakak mu? Bagimana?" Tawar Itachi._

'_Kakak? Huh. Padahal aku maunya lebih.' Sakura membatin sambil melamun._

"_Sakura? Bagaimana? Kau tak mau?"_

_Gadis beriris hijau zambrud tersebut tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ha? Ti-tidak kok. Aku mau. Hehe."_

"_Hahaha. Oke deh.. Astaga Sakura! Sudah berapa jam kita ngobrol? Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam."_

"_Haha. Iya yah.. Padahal nggak kerasa lohh.."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku tutup yah, Sakura. Bye."_

"_Bye, senpai."_

_Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.._

_Sambungan telepon pun mati. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menganggap Itachi sebagai kakak. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Sakura kepada Itachi makin membesar. Dan timbullah benih-benih cinta direlung hati Sakura. _

"_Hhhah. Tak apalah. Sebagai kakak juga boleh. Asalkan ia tak menjauhi ku." Gumam Sakura sambil memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya tersebut. Sakura membolak-balikkan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, ia segera memejamkan matanya dan pergi berkelana dialam bawah sadarnya. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Itachi melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Kini ia menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMP seminggu yang lalu. Dan juga, jabatan ketua OSIS sudah ia lepaskan yang digantikan oleh adik kelasnya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Entah kenapa, indera pendengarannya mendengar suara tangisan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada kini. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara tangisan berada. Langkahnya makin ia percepat begitu melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri. _

"_Sakura! Kau kenapa?" Seru Itachi panik yang telah mengetahui bahwa suara tangisan Sakura lah yang ia dengar tadi. _

_Sakura tak menyadari adanya kehadiran Itachi. Telinganya seakan tuli tak mendengar apa pun yang berada didekatnya. "Huhuhu.. Hikss.. Hikss.."_

"_Sakura! Kau Kenapa?" Itachi kembali mengulang perkataannya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk melihatnya. _

"_Lepaskan! Hikss.." Sakura menepis keras tangan Itachi yang memegangnya. _

"_Hei! Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Itachi kembali berusaha untuk mengangkat wajah Sakura. Begitu wajah Sakura terlihat jelas oleh iris onyxnya, ia menyeka air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya tersebut. _

"_Hikss.. Se-senpai.." _

_Pemuda yang berada dihadapan Sakura tersebut, merentangkan tangannya untuk membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya tersebut. Ia memberikan belaian yang lembut untuk surai merah muda Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Hei! Sudahlah. Kau tidak cantik kalau menangis."_

"_Hikss.. Senpai.."_

"_Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tak mau menceritakannya untuk ku?"_

"_Tousan.. Hikss.."_

"_Ada apa dengan ayah mu?"_

"_Tousan.. Hikss.. Pergi.. Hikss.."_

"_Pergi? Kemana? Bukankah ia akan kembali kalau ia hanya pergi?" Tanya Itachi polos. Nampaknya ia belum mengerti maksud Sakura saat mengatakan 'pergi'. Ayah Sakura bukan pergi untuk sementara. Alias pergi untuk selama-lamanya -meninggal._

"_Huwaahhhh…" Sakura makin menangis mendengar perkataaan Itachi.. "Bukan begitu.. hikss.. Senpai.. hikss.. baka.."_

"_Terus?"_

"_Hikss.. Me-meninggal, senpai.. hikss.. Tousan ku.. hikss.. sudah meninggal.."_

"_Ahh.. Sabar yah Sakura. Tuhan itu tidak akan memberikan kita cobaan kalau kita tak bisa menghadapinya." Itachi nampaknya memberikan nasehat untuk adik kelas tersayangnya tersebut agar memberhentikan tangisannya._

"_Ta-tapi.. hikss.."_

_Itachi perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya tersebut dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura yang begitu rapuh. "Sakura. Semua manusia akan meninggal kok. Kita saja yang tidak tahu kapan kita akan 'pergi' meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi, kau sabar saja yah." _

_Nasehat Itachi yang begitu bijaksana ia cerna baik-baik dalam otaknya tersebut. Air matanya kini sudah berhenti mengalir. Namun, matanya sangatlah membengkak dan sembab. _

"_Nah~ Begitu baru Sakuraku." Tanpa sadar Itachi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Setelah sadar apa yang diucapkannya, wajahnya terdapat sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. _

"_Senpa tadi bilang apa?" Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Itachi. Ia sangat bersyukur kalau Sakura tak lah mendengar perkataannnya barusan. _

"_Tidak kok.. hehe.. aku Cuma bilang, syukur kamu sudah berhenti nangis." Itachi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria._

"_Oh ya, aku mau pergi dulu." Mantan ketua Osis tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan,,_

_Cup_

_Mencium pucuk hidung mancung milik Sakura dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo karena ia belum mau mendapatkan bantingan keras oleh Sakura._

_Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Warna merah pekat kini menjalar diwajahnya yang putih porselen tersebut. "SENPAIIII!" Teriak Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang sudah diberikan ciuman singkat oleh pemuda yang begitu ia suka. "Hihih.. Meskipun bukan dibibir sih.. Haha.."_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Itachi meletakkan ponselnya tersebut ditelinganya sambil begumam 'angkat' berulang kali. Sedari tadi, sebenarnya ia menelpon Sasuke. Namun, adik kesayangannya tersebut taklah mengangkat teleponnya. Entah kenapa, ia rasa ia mendadak ingin mendengarkan suara Sasuke. _

"_Ya, halo." Ucap Sasuke yang berada diujung telepon dengan suara paraunya. _

"_Otouto. Kenapa lama banget angkatnya sih?"_

"_Aku tidur tadi. Ada apa?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kangen."_

"_Hanya itu? Kau membangunkan ku dari tidur ku yang nyenyak ini hanya alasan kangen? Hah." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sengit kepada kakaknya itu. Tidur baru satu jam yang lalu karena begadang habis menonton pertandingan bola Barcelona Vs Ac Milan yang dimenangkan oleh Barcelona. Dan tidurnya lagi dalam kondisi yang nyenyak hanya terbangun oleh panggilan telepon dari Itachi. Dengan alasan kangen pula. Sungguh hal yang sangat menjengkelkan. _

"_Maaf, otouto. Aku kan hanya kangen dengan mu. Sudah setahun yang lalu kita tidak bertemu sejak kau pergi belibur disini. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan ku?"_

"_Tidak!" Seru Sasuke. _

_Saat Sasuke ingin mematikan teleponnya, Itachi kembali memanggilnya. Namun bukan panggilan yang biasa ia dengar untuknya dari kakaknya itu. "Sasuke." Dan setahu Sasuke, saat Itachi memanggil namanya, itu berarti ada hal serius yang ingin ia katakan._

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku sangat merindukan mu dan juga kaasan dengan tousan. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Jaga mereka disana yah, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi -sangat tidak paham- maksud perkataan kakaknya itu. Seperti orang yang ingin pergi jauh saja. Itulah yang dipikiran pemuda 'ayam' itu._

"_Ya. Aku akan menjaga mereka. Kau tak usah khawatir. Lagipula, kau juga akan melanjutkan tingkat SMA disini, bukan?"_

"_Entahlah. Sudah yah, Sasuke. Aku tutup teleponnya."_

"_Hn."_

_Setelah mendengar gumaman ala Sasuke, Itachi segera mematikan teleponnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Itachi sudah mengetahui mengapa Sasuke tidak mood berbicara dengannya. Pasti habis begadang karena pertandingan bola semalam. _

"_Hhhahh.. Sekarang hari minggu. Bosan di rumah." Helaan nafas kembali ia lakukan. Ia nampak berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan kini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sepintas, sebuah ide melewati otaknya yang cerdas itu. _

_Ia kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya tersebut, dan kembali menghubungi seseorang._

"_Moshi-moshi, Senpai."_

"_Sakura." Sapa Itachi riang._

"_Ada apa, senpai?"_

"_Tidak kok. Kau lagi apa sekarang?"_

"_Hanya membaca novel."_

"_Ohh. Oh ya, sore ini, kamu ada waktu, tidak?"_

"_Ada kok, senpai. Kenapa?"_

"_Hehe. Kamu datang yah di Rainbow Café. Oke?"_

"_Untuk apa, senpai?"_

_Itachi hanya nyegir dengan tidak jelasnya. Ia sudah merencakan semuanya. Hari ini juga, ia ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya untuk Sakura di café yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Sakura._

"_Kamu datang saja. Tapi, nanti aku jempot kok. Oke?"_

_Sakura hanya memasang wajah yang kebingungan. Namun, ia juga menyetujui ajakan senpainya itu._

"_Oke. Jam setengah empat, tunggu aku disana, Sakura. Aku tutup yah." Dan sambungan telepon kembali terputus saat Itachi mendengar kata 'iya' dari bibir Sakura. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Satu novel yang berjumlahkan 360 halaman telah ia baca habis. Novel yang menjadi favorit para remaja, yaitu novel yang menceritakan perjalanan cinta kedua tokoh utama. Yang dimana, pasti dengan akhir yang bahagia. Gadis penyuka novel tersebut, melihat jam dinding yang berada dikamarnya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut. Sekarang pukul dua lewat empat puluh lima menit. Itu berarti sudah tiga jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca novel tersebut. Dan juga, itu berarti, tersisa kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit lagi, Itachi akan datang menjeputnya menuju ke Rainbow Café. Ia meletakkan novel tersebut kembali ke tempatnya, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan diri dengan kedatangan Itachi. _

_Tak terasa tiga puluh menit telah berlalu. Sakura telah siap menunggu Itachi datang menjemputnya. Dengan memakai short pants dan kaos berwarna putih dan cardigan yang berwarna merah tak lupa pula tas jinjing berwarna hitam ia gunakan kini. Ia memposisikan dirinya disofa ruang tamu rumahnya yang dalam keadaan sepi tersebut. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya tersbut. _

_5 menit.._

_10 menit.._

_15 menit.._

_30 menit.._

_Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Itachi, namun, batang hidungnya pun belum juga kelihatan. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, ia ingin mencari teman smsan. Entah itu siapa. Dan nama Ino yang pertama kali terlintas dibenaknnya. Ino menemani Sakura smsan. Topik yang mereka bahas hanya satu. Yaitu, masalah percintaan. Namun, tak kunjung sepuluh menit, Ino mendadak tak membalas pesannya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia kembali menunggu dengan wajah yang gusar. _

_Suara telepon, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sepupunya lah yang kini menghubunginya._

"_Ya, Sasori-nii?"_

"_Sakura. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"_Aku sedang di rumah. Kenapa?"_

"_Itachi tidak jadi menemui mu."_

"_Kenapa Sasori-nii tahu kalau Itachi ingin menemui ku?"_

"_Itu karena-ah tidak penting. Yang penting itu, sekarang Itachi sedang berada di Konoha's Hospital. Ia sudah kecelakaan tadi. Dan ia sedang dalam kondisi yang kritis."_

_Bagaikan disambar petir disore hari, Sakura begitu kaget mendengar pemberitahuan mengenai Itachi kepada dirinya. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. "Be-benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang, Niisan."_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Sasori yang kini bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis yang berambut biru kini menunggu Itachi yang tengah ditangani oleh dokter di ruang UGD tersebut. Sudah sepuluh menit Sasori menunggu kedatangan sepupunya. Namun, sepupunya itu, tak kunjung datang. _

"_Sakura!" Sasori meneriaki nama Sakura saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menuju kearah mereka bertiga. _

"_Niisan. Dimana Itachi-senpai?" Konan –gadis berambut biru yang bersama dengan Sasori- mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang sangat cemas tersebut. _

_"Sakura. Tenang. Itachi masih ditangani oleh dokter di ruang UGD." Sakura menoleh kepada kepada seorang pemuda yang dilihat sangat mirip dengan Ino tersebut._

"_Ta-tapi, Dei-senpai. Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Itachi belum juga sadar. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Air mata kembali mengenang dipelupuk matanya tersebut. Sasori yang tak suka dengan seorang gadis yang menangis, apalagi sepupu kesayangannya, segera saja ia menyeka air mata Sakura. _

"_Sakura. Yang dikatakan Deidara benar. Kau-"_

_Perkataan Sasori terpotong saat seorang dokter keluar dari UGD tersebut. "Maaf. Pasien Uchiha-san terus mengigaukan nama Sakura. Apa ada yang bernama Sakura disini?"_

_Sakura hanya terheran mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Itachi mengigaukan namanya? Untuk apa? Itulah yang kini Sakura pikirkan. "Sa-saya dok. Bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"_

"_Dia masih tidak sadar. Lebih baik, anda masuk saja dahulu. Mungkin ia membutuhkan anda." Sakura yang mendengar nasehat dokter berkacamata itu segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. _

"_Oh iya. Lebih baik anda menghubungi keluarga Uchiha-san tentang kondisinya saat ini." Sahut sang dokter sebelum pergi mengikuti sang suster yang datang memanggilnya. _

_~O~O~O~O~_

_Sudah sejam yang lalu Sakura duduk didekat ranjang Itachi. Menunggu sang pasien sadar yang kini berada didalam ruangan perawatan. Pihak keluarga Itachi belumlah juga datang. Karena, jarak antara Iwagakure menuju Konoha terbilang jauh. Membutuhkan waktu 25 menit menggunakan pesawat. Dan keberuntungan tidaklah berada dipihak mereka. Karena, tiket pesawat hari ini sudah terjual habis. Dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi, lima jam kemudian barulah mereka tiba di Konoha. _

"_Sa… ku… ra…" gumaman Itachi membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Air mata bahagia kini membanjiri wajahnya. _

"_Se-senpai? Sakura disini." Perlahan-lahan, Sakura melihat Itachi membuka kelopak matanya sehingga nampaklah iris matanya yang kelam itu. Walaupun sorot matanya masihlah sangat sayu._

"_Sa… kura…"_

"_Ya senpai. Sakura disini. Aku panggil dokter dulu yah." Sesaat Sakura berdiri bermaksud menuju ke ruangan dokter, Itachi langsung menahan lengannya. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya._

"_Tidak usah…"_

"_Senpai… Aku panggil dokter dulu. Dia bilang, kalau senpai sadar, aku disuruh untuk memanggilnya. Aku panggil ya?" Sakura tetap mengotot. Ini juga demi kebaikan Itachi._

_Itachi yang masih menahan lengan Sakura, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia ingin mengucapkan semuanya. Sebelum ia menyesal. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidaklah lama lagi berada di dunia ini. "A-aku mencintai mu, Sakura."_

_Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia masih shock mendengar penyataan cinta dari pemuda yang ia cintai juga. Sakura bisa merasakan kini wajahnya memerah dan juga matanya berair. Air mata kebahagiaan. Perlahan-lahan, genggaman Itachi pada lengan Sakura kini lepas. Dan nampaknya, Sakura belum juga menyadari bahwa pernyataan cinta dari pemuda berkuncir itu merupakan kalimat yang terakhir keluar dari bibirnya._

"_Se-senpai… Benarkah?" _

_Setelah sadar kalau Itachi tidak merespon ucapannya, ia membalikkan badannya melihat tubuh Itachi yang sudah putih pucat tersebut. _

"_Senpai?" Sakura menggoyangkan pelan lengan Itachi._

"…_"_

"_Senpai?" Sakura kembali menggoyangkan lengan Itachi. Namun, kini agak kasar._

"…_"_

"_Kau membuat ku takut, senpai. Senpai? Sadarlah.." Wajah Sakura kini memucat melihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi yang berada dilengan Itachi._

_Tidak berdetak._

_Ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke arah leher. Ia kembali menangis. Namun, kini air mata kesedihan._

_Tidak berdetak._

_Hal ini membuat Sakura takut setengah mati. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya menuju ke dada kiri Itachi. Namun nihil. Ia tak mendengarkan sama sekali suara jantung yang berdetak. Segera saja ia pergi memanggil dokter yang syukurnya ruangan dokter tidaklah jauh dari kamar Itachi kini. Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali bersama dokter yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto dan juga para suster dengan hati yang cemas, khawatir, takut, sedih kini bercampur menjadi satu._

_Dokter kini memakai alat pemacu jantung yang bertegangan tinggi untuk memacu jantung Itachi. Namun, setelah dicoba beberapa kalipun hasilnya tidaklah berubah. Semua terlambat. Karena Itachi sudah pergi menghadap Sang Kuasa.  
_

_"Hikss.. Senpai jahat.. Kenapa senpai meninggalkan ku? Hikss.. Maafkan aku senpai. Hikss.. Aku juga senpai.. Hikss.. Aku juga mencintai mu.. Hikss.." Sakura kini tidaklah peduli dengan dokter dan beberapa perawat yang melihatnya berbicara dengan jenazah Itachi. Sakura menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Karena, ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Itachi. _

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya heran, karena melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun menggoyangkan pundak Sakura pelan. "Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Lamunannya beberapa tahun lalu bersama dirinya dan juga Itachi buyar karena Sasuke. "A-ah. Maaf Sasuke. Aku melamun."

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa hubungan mu dengan Itachi, Sakura?"

"Hanya teman dekat kok. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ia pernah bilang kepada ku kalau ia mencintai mu? Hn?"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar desakan Sasuke. Pemuda dihadapannya pun langsung tersentak melihat Sakura sepertinya ingin menangis. "He-hei. Maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaan mu Sakura. Aku hanya penasaran."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras, sehingga membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit. "Tidak kok." Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itachi-senpai itu orang pertama aku cintai. Dan juga sebelum ia meninggal, ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai ku. Hhhah.."

"Ohh. Aku pikir kamu itu pacarnya."

"Bu-bukan kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tadi mengatakan kalau aku hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau adiknya ini mengetahui semuanya, hn?"

"A-adik? Ahh.. Berarti adik senpai yang ia maksudkan itu kamu." Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata perkiraannya benar. Kalau Itachi dan juga Sasuke itu bersaudara.

"Hn?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

Sakura yang mengerti kebingungan Sasuke langsung menjelaskannya. "Begini. Senpai itu selalu bercerita tentang mu kalau bersama ku. Katanya ia bangga memiliki adik seperti mu."

"Ahh... Dia memang begitu. Hhhah. Aku juga bangga memiliki kakak seperti Itachi."

"Aku merindukan senpai, Sasuke." Sakura memasang wajah sedih.

Tangan Sasuke yang besar itu segera menepuk pelan kepala merah muda Sakura. "Ya. Aku juga. Tapi, kau tidak usah bersedih lagi. Nanti ia jadi tidak tenang kalau melihat mu sedih." Sakura hanya mengangkat kepalanya melhat wajah tampan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu. Wajah sedihnya berganti menjadi membentuk seulas senyum hangat.

"Nah begitu dong. Ayo ke kelas. Nanti kita telat." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari atap sekolah menuju ke kelas. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi pasrah dengan tangannya yang seenak jidat ditarik oleh Sasuke.

~O~O~O~O~

Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sudah dua hari ia tidak menginjakkkan kakinya di sekolahnya ini. Rasanya seperti seminggu saja ia tidak bersekolah. Tangannya yang sempat terluka kini sembuh total. Memang lukanya tidaklah parah. Jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh. Ia melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya itu. Kurang lima menit jam tujuh. Baru kali ini ia terlambat datang. Karena membutuhkan bujukan keras kepada ayahnya untuk mengizinkannya masuk sekolah kembali. Iris _amethys_nya melihat rambut berwarna merah muda. Langkahnya makin ia percepat. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Itu adalah Sakura. Karena hanya Sakura lah yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink. _"Sakura!"

Sakura yang tinggal dua meter lagi masuk ke kelas, langsung saja menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya karena mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sahabatnya yang baru datang sekolah. "Hinata!"

Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Sakura langsung menolah kebelakang. Benar saja. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Hinata bersama Sakura.

"E-eh? Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam mendengar Hinata. Ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas setelah memberitahukan kepada Sakura.

"Hinata, kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran lagi." Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sehingga rambut indigonya ikut tergoyang.

"Ahh.. Ayo kita ke kelas. Kamu pasti tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto, bukan?" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju kelas.

Hinata yang mendengar godaan Sakura untuknya hanya tersipu malu. Jujur saja. Ia sudah rindu dengan pemuda berambut duren itu.

Sreekk...

Pintu yang tergeser membuat semua murid XI Ipa 1 menoleh ke arah pintu. Naruto yang melihat gadis yang ia cintai sudah datang ke sekolah langsung saja maju ke dekat pintu.

"Hinata!" Seru Naruto.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah melihat Naruto yang sangat dekat dari hadapannya itu. "Y-ya Naruto-kun?"

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sembuh. Heheh... Ayo ku antar ke bangku mu." Tanpa meminta izin dengan pemiliki lengan, Naruto langsung saja menarik lengan Hinata.

"CIEEEE..."

"Suitt.. Suitt.. Baru dua hari tidak ketemu langsung kangen."

"Bagaimana tidak? Mereka kan saling suka.. Ciee"

Godaan-godaan untuk Naruto dan Hinata membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah bagikan tomat segar. Mereka tidaklah menggubris godaan teman kelas mereka.

Namun, salah satu diantara mereka mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat cemburu dengan Naruto. Belum lagi godaan-godaan untuk mereka berdua membuat dirinya makin terbakar api cemburu. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Naruto saat ini juga. Namun, ia hanya tidak ingin disebut sebagai 'Pemuda yang tidak jelas' yang langsung memukul wajah orang seenak jidat. Dengan menghela nafas, tidaklah membuat dirinya tenang. Rasanya ia ingin membicarakannya dengan salah satu sahabat Hinata. Yaitu Sakura. Ia menghadap ke depan kelas. Iris _jade_nya melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Yang berarti Sakura melewati bangkunya.

Saat langkah Sakura tepat disamping bangku Gaara, langsung saja tangan kekarnya itu memegang lengan Sakura. Dengan kasar Sakura menepisnya. Sakura hanya belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia belum pernah menerima sikap aneh dari Sakura sedari dulu. "Hhha.. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sepertinya ia menghindari ku.. Hhahh" Gumam Gaara.

~O~O~O~O~

Bel istirahat kini berbunyi. Membuat siswa menuju ke arah kantin. Walaupun tidak semua. Dan keempat remaja ini termasuk ketegori yang tidak meninggalkan kelas. Yaitu Gaara, Sakura, Naruto dan juga Hinata. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Hinata sekarang.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang sedang memakan bekalnya langsung tersedak. "Uhukk... Uhukk.."

"Hinata. _Gomennasai. _Ini." Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersedak langsung menyodorkan air mineral.

Sakura menghela mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya itu. Ia bosan. Ia ingin ke kantin. Namun, rasanya malas. Hanya dengan mendengarkan musik sepertinya dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya menjadi ke arah samping. Matanya melihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri didekatnya.

"Sakura!"

"Hn." Sakura masih ingin bersikap cuek kepada Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat Sakura menyuekinya hanya menghela nafas. Dengan cara yang sedikit kasar, ia menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura meronta meminta dilepaskan. Sakit. Lengannya sangat sakit dengan cengkraman Gaara yang membawa entah kemana tanpa seizin dirinya.

"Sakura-chan..." Gumam Hinata. Nampaknya Hinata melihat tingkah aneh dari Sakura saat Gaara berbicara dengannya. Karena, setahu dirinya, Sakura menyukai Gaara. Dan juga ia belum pernah melihat Sakura yang menyueki Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum ke Naruto.

Naruto langsung blushing melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu mempesona. Ia berdehem sebentar. "Ehem.. Engg. Hinata?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "A-aku mencintai mu."

Wajah Hinata refleks berwarna merah pekat. Penyataan cinta dari Naruto membuat dirinya serasa ingin pingsan saja. "A-aku ju-juga, Naruto-kun."

Beban Naruto serasa terangkat. Ternyata cintanya untuk Hinata terbalaskan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan hangatnya nafas pemuda yang berada disampingnya ini, langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Sreekkk..

Suara pintu tergeser tak membuat kedua sejoli ini menjauhkan diri. Mereka nampaknya tidak menyadri sang pembuka pintu memasang wajah yang garang. Ia melihat buku yang entah milik siapa, langsung ia gulung. Dan...

Dugg

Memukulkannya ke atas kepala kuning milik Naruto. Pemuda beriris _shappire _itu langsung menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. Orang ini sangat mengganggu 'kegiatannya'.

"Narutoooo!"

Glekk..

Naruto hapal suara ini. Dengan wajah yang pucat pasih ia menoleh ke arah belakang. "Ne-neji-senpai... Heheh.."

"Kau! Kenapa. Ingin. Mencium. Adik. Ku. HAH?" Neji memberikan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ka-kami sudah resmi jadi pasangan ke-kasih kok. Iyakan Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Tch.. Kalau kau ingin menyium Hinata, kau harus meminta izin kepada ku. Kalau tidak, ku bunuh kau!"

Naruto yang takut dengan kakak kelasnya ini, hanya setuju saja. 'Huhh. Masa' ingin mencium Hinata saja harus minta izin sih? Huhh'

*To Be Continued*

Hhhahh.. Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga... Maaf yah.. Aku lama updatenya. soalnya tugas lagi numpuk segunung -_-*.. Inipun nyempatin untuk , chapter depan itu maka dari itu maaf yah kalau updatenya lama.

Oh ya, udah tau kan hubungan Sakura dan Itachi..?! heheh.. Mereka itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. mereka sama-sama mencintai namun tidak ada yang ingin memulai. dan juga, disini Itachi udah mati -Bug *ditabok Itachi- jadi tidak ada rebutan Sakura antara Itachi dan juga Sasuke kok. kalau Gaara? Nantilah kita lihat.. heheh...

Okee.. Waktunya membalas riview...

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Heheh.. udah tau kan hubungan mereka? Ini chapter selanjutnya~.. Maaf kalu nggak update badai tornado, yah.. Dan thanks udah riview ^_^

hanazono yuri: Ini udah update... Makasih udah riview ^_^

QRen: Haha... Saingan Sasuke nggak banya kok. Hanya Gaara. itupun persaingan secara tidak langsung *?*.. Thanks yah udah riview^_^

Princess Ice'z: Kurang panjang yah? Hmm. Kalau ini bagaimana? Maaf tidak update kilat. Makasih udah riview ^_^

mako-chan: Sakura dan Itachi nggak pacaran kok. Makasih udah riview ^_^

Pinky Blossom: Benarkah? Huwahh.. terima kasih *Hug*. Maaf gak update kilat. Dan terima kasih lagi udah riview ^_^

Okee, minna-san.. Kalau ada kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan silahkan disampaikan melalui kota riview yah..

So, Riview please?


End file.
